From Daegu To Seoul
by Citobie614
Summary: [Chp 6 Update] Chanyeol pernah mengalami kegagalan pada pernikahan pertamanya. Kini, ia bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan salah satu staf di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Chanyeol sadar sekali jika Baekhyun bukan orang yang peka. Chanbaek / BxB/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**FROM DAEGU TO SEOUL**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Author: Jie Yoo Park**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, And Other**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Note: YAOI, DLDR, No Bash, No Copas, Typos**

 **.**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai cerita, cerpen, cerbung yang pernah saya baca. Jika ada kesamaan, itu hanya karangan(?) semata.**

 _ **So, Happy Readiiing**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Daegu, 2015**_

Daegu masih pukul 5.40 pagi dan udara dingin masih sangat mendominasi kota metropolitan tersebut. Baekhyun pagi-pagi sekali mengayuh sepedanya pergi menuju tempatnya bekerja. Asal tahu saja, hari ini adalah hari pertama di mulai bekerja membantu sang ayah, Byun Yunho. Bisa dikatakan Baekhyun mendapatkan pekerjaan ini tidak melalui proses secara resmi atau melalui tes secara formal, alasan sebenarnya adalah ia hanya ingin mengurangi jam kerja ayahnya saja jadi dia hanya bekerja sebagai asisten sekertaris biasa.

Akhir-akhir ini kesehatan ayahnya kurang baik dan tentu saja membuatnya semakin khawatir. Sebagai anak yang baik tentu saja Baekhyun ikut membantu mengurangi beban sangayah. Ayahnya sudah 3 tahun ini bekerja sebagai supir pribadi salah satu pejabat di kantor pemerintahan di provinsi mereka tinggal sekarang. Majikan ayahnya sebenarnya tinggal di Seoul, perjalan pulang pergi Seoul-Daegu hampir tiap hari membuat tenaga ayahnya selalu terkuras. Namun, satu tahun terakhir majikan ayahnya mengerti bahkan mengalah untuk tinggal di Daegu saja daripada pulang pergi Seoul-Daegu tiap harinya. Tempat tinggal majikan ayahnya pun tak jauh dari kantor tempatnya bekerja sehingga itu sangat mengurangi beban ayahnya. Bahkan, hampir setahun ini Baekhyun selalu di antar jemput ayahnya dengan mobil majikannya pergi kesekolah. Ya, Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan sekolah menengah atasnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan salah satu alasan ia bekerja di kantor majikan ayahnya adalah agar dia bisa mengumpulkan uang untuknya melanjutkan kuliah. Itu harapan Baekhyun.  
Lelaki muda berbalut hoody berwarna merah ini memarkirkan sepedanya. Dengan langkah cepat-cepat Baekhyun masuk kedalam kantor tersebut. Ruang kerja majikan ayahnya ada dilantai dua. Yang ada di benak namja  
manis ini adalah dengan segera membereskan dan merapikan ruang kerja majikan ayahnya itu sebelum kesiangan, karena dia harus pulang kerumah lagi lalu kembali kekantor untuk bekerja. Bekerja yang sesungguhnya, bekerja menjadi salah satu asisten sekertaris di kantor ini. Bermodalkan ijazah sma dan tentunya rekomendasi majikan ayahnya, Baekhyun diterima bekerja di kantor ini. Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang kerja bosnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannyamenatap sekelilingnya.

Ruangan itu cukup rapi meskipun di beberapa bagian terdapat barang-barang yang tak berada ditempat seharusnya. Inilah pekerjaannya pagi ini, merapikan ruangan bosnya. Baekhyun menanggalkan jaketnya dan ia kini hanya menggunakan tshirt putih berlengan panjang yang agak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya berkeringat mengingat ia bersepeda menuju kemari, apalagi penghangat ruangan ini masih hidup. Satu kesimpulan Baekhyun, bosnya adalah orang yang boros energi. Itu terlihat dari keadaan ruangannya, saat ia kemari ia mendapati kalau lampu ruangan itu dan pengahangat ruangan masih menyala padahal ini sudah pagi hari dan tidak ada orang yang tinggal disini. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Dengan dengan cekatan mengumpulkan semua kertas-kertas yang ada di atas meja bosnya kemudian menyusunnya dengan rapi. Ia juga membuka jendela gorden jendela sehingga membuat ruangan ini terang benderang. Baekhyun menjalankan vacum cleaner sambil sedikit besenandung dan sesekali menyanyikan beberapa lagu favoritenya. Tak  
lupa juga ia membersihkan meja agar debu-debu yang menempel disana hilang. Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada papan kaca yang bertuliskan nama bosnya.  
"Park Chanyeol..." gumamnya, dibenak Baekhyun bosnya atau majikan ayahnya itu adalah orang yang sudah cukup berumur. Meskipun kata ayahnya tuan Park itu adalah pejabat termuda di kantor pemerintah ini, tapi Baekhyun yakin usia tuan Park mungkin sudah berada di awal empat puluhan. Apalagi kabar terbaru dari ayahnya, tuan Park enam bulan yang lalu baru saja bercerai dengan istrinya.

Haah...begitulah pejabat, nikah cerai- nikah cerai, Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Baekhyun selama ini tidak pernah benar-benar bertemu tuan Park yang selalu ayahnya bicarakan itu. Hanya beberapa kali mendengar suaranya saja, itupun saat tuan Park menelpon ayahnya dan kebetulan saat itu Baekhyun yang mengangkatnya. Yeah, walaupun ia dari dulu sangat penasaran seperti apa wajah tuan Park yang sebenarnya namun karena ia mulai hari ini bekerja di kantor ini pasti nantinya akan sangat-sangat sering melihat wajah tuan Park itu. Wajah lelaki yang setiap hari disebut-sebut ayahnya lelaki yang sangat baik. Setelah semuanya benar-benar bersih dan rapi. Baekhyun menghidupkan AC dan menyemprot pewangi ruangan dengan gerakan badan yang memutar hingga akhirnya terkejut saat menghadap pintu.  
"YA TUHAN!" pekik Baekhyun. Ia Shock dengan pemandangan di depannya. Disana, di depan pintu berdiri seseorang dengan postur tubuh yang terlalu tinggi menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengenjap dua kali  
memperhatikan sosok itu dengan keseluruhan dari atas sampai kaki. Orang itu rambutnya masih basah bahkan menetes di sisi wajahnya yang tampak keras. Tak memakai baju, hanya dalam balutan handuk putih yang panjangnya tak sampai lutut.

"K-kau siapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup. Ingatannya begitu saja terlintas tentang gosip heboh di daerah mereka ini, gosip jika akhir-akhir ini banyak maniak yang tak segan-segan memperkosa anak kecil. Mata kecilnya membelalak jika besar kemungkinan maniak itu adalah orang di hadapannya kini.  
"Aku?" Ujar orang itu menunjuk hidungnya. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun  
merinding mendengar suara bass tersebut. Mengerikan menurutnya.

 _Tidak salah lagi, dia pasti seorang maniak_.

"Justru aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Ucapan orang itu membuat otak Baekhyun terhenti berpikir.

"Huh?"  
"Kau. Sedang. Apa. Di sini?" kali ini pertanyaanya penuh penekanan.

"Aku..aku sedang bekerja. Kau siapa?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya. Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku juga berkerja di sini. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Jawab pria itu lagi Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam ruangan dengan santai.

"Stop!" Teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat langkah pria tinggi tersebut terhenti. "Kau mengotori ruangan tuan Park! Aku sudah dari tadi membersihkannya!" Lanjut Baekhyun saat ia menatap lantai yang basah akibat air yang menetes dari rambut dan sendal yang pria itu pakai.

"Tuan Park ?"

"Iya, sebentar lagi beliau akan datang. Ayahku mungkin dalam perjalanan menjemputnya." Jawab Baekhyun menjelaskan. Mendengarnya pria itu terkekeh, menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Tenang saja, tuan Park tidak akan marah." Pria itu lalu kembali berjalan dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin dia tidak marah, lantainya kotor seperti itu. Aku tidak mau membuat kesalahan di hari pertamaku bekerja."

"Tinggal di bersihkan lagi saja'kan beres." Jawab pria itu lagi dengan nada acuh dab sedikit jengah, langkahnya mendekat lagi ke Baekhyun. Namja berpostur tubuh kecil itu memundurkan langkahnya.

"A-anda mau apa?" Baekhyun mendongkak saat merasakan wajah pria itu mendekat.  
"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan tuan Park sebelumnya ?" Suara pria itu merendah dan semakin membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Ti-tidak...tuan, anda terlalu dekat." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara gemetar.

"Oh, ya ?"

"N-ndee..."  
"Siapa namamu?" Tanya orang itu lagi, semakin membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis. Tidak salah lagi, orang ini pasti maniak. Maniak yang bekerja di kantor pemerintah benak Baekhyun.

 _'Siapa pun... tolong aku...'_

Baekhyun dapat merasakan jika orang itu kembali menyeringai menatapnya.  
"B-byun Baekhyun..."

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ne..." Baekhyun mencoba mengerakan kakinya bergeser ke kiri satu langkah. Namun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun pria itu ikut menggerakan kakinya mengikuti.

"Ehem!" deheman seseorang di depan pintu membuat keduanya menoleh, Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan menjauh sedetik kemudian.

"Appa..." ujar Baekhyun.

"Oh, Paman Byun, selamat pagi!" orang itu kelewat ramah ikut menyapa seseorang yang ternyata adalah ayah Baekhyun sendiri yang kini berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Park. Ini sarapan yang baru saja anda pesan tadi." Ayah Baekhyun meletakkan satu kantung plastik hitam yang sepertinya berisi satu kotak makanan.

"Ya, terima kasih paman. Maaf saya belum memakai baju, seseorang melarang saya masuk keruangan ini." Tuan Park tersenyum jahil menatap Baekhyun.  
"Benarkah, maafkan uri Baekhyun tuan Park. Dia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan anda...saya minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawab tuan Park lalu melempar senyum lebarnya. Jangan tanya keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia nyaris saja menangis, bukan menangis karena takut maniak, tapi menangis setelah menyadari keadaan. Menyadari jika tuan Park yang baru ia sebut beberapa menit yang lalu adalah pria dalam balutan handuk tersebut. Jika bisa, Baekhyun ingin menghilang sekarang juga.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo, ini pertama kalinya saya memposting fanfict dengan main cast ChanBaek di akun saya yang baru ini. Sebenarnya saya bukan orang yang baru di dunia per-ffan(?), tapi ini pertama kali berani posting ff Chanbaeknya, deg-degan banget masa...**

 **Saya berharap para reader semua menyukainya.**

 **Chapter pertama belum ada apa-apanya..hahahaha, ikutin terus ya...**

 _ **-Best regard-**_

 _ **JieYooPark**_


	2. Chapter 2

**FROM DAEGU TO SEOUL**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **Author: Jie Yoo Park**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, And Other**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Note: YAOI, DLDR, No Bash, No Copas, Typos**

 **.**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai cerita, cerpen, cerbung yang pernah saya baca. Jika ada kesamaan, itu hanya karangan(?) semata.**

 _ **So, Happy Readiiing**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Park Chanyeol melepas kaca mata hitamnya saat ia sudah memasuki mobil hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger menunggu di halaman bandara Incheon. Perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang membuat wajah pria tampan itu tampak lelah. Puncak kelelahannya adalah hari ini, ia hampir saja tidak bisa bangun dari tidurnya saat masih dalam pesawat. Membuat paling tidak dua orang pramugari cantik membangunkannya karena saking lelapnya ia tertidur. Hampir tiga hari Chanyeol tidak tidur dengan baik karena ada masalah dalam perusahaan keluarganya di Jepang yang membuatnya harus turun tangan sendiri dan mengorbankan pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya di kantor pemerintahan provinsi Daegu, Chanyeol terpaksa mengambil cuti tiga hari.

Setelah urusan perusahaan selesai, Chanyeol mengambil penerbangan malam hari itu juga dari Jepang. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dini hari saat pesawat yang ditumpanginya mendarat di bandara Incheon. Sesampai disana pun ia tak langsung pulang ke rumahnya yang ada di Seoul melainkan langsung menuju Daegu malam itu.

Chanyeol menyamankan punggungnya duduk di kursi mobil, berencana kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda sementara supir membawa mobil mereka menembus gelap dan dinginnya malam menuju Daegu.

"Nyonya besar beberapa saat yang lalu menghubungi saya agar membawa anda pulang kerumah terlebih dahulu." Ujar supir keluarga Park. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya kembali membuka mata.

"Ah, ya...aku tidak menghidupkan ponselku kembali setelah rapat tadi siang. Sehingga eomma yang menelponmu paman Kim. Aku akan menghubungi eomma nanti, aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Ada yang harusku urus besok di kantor." Jawab Chanyeol. Mendengarnya paman Kim mengangguk menggerti.

"Ya, baiklah tuan muda. Lanjutkan saja tidur anda, mungkin kita akan sampai pagi hari."

"Hm...terima kasih paman Kim."

.

.

Mobil yang membawa Chanyeol tiba pukul lima pagi di Daegu. Matahari mulai mengintip di balik langit timur kota Daegu. Samar-samar cahaya kuning kemerahan mulai mendominasi kota walaupun kabut pagi masih menyelimuti kota.

"Kita langsung ke kantor saja, paman." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Baik, tuan."

Begitu sampai di halaman kantor, supir keluarga Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk tuannya.

"Apa paman langsung kembali ke Seoul lagi pagi ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya tuan muda, nyonya besar pasti sangat membutuhkan saya." Jawab paman Kim.

"Paman pasti lelah." Wajah Chanyeol kentara merasa bersalah karena harus merepotkan supir keluarganya. Kalau saja paman Byun-supir pribadinya- tidak sedang sakit, sudah pasti pekerjaan itu tidak akan di ambil alih oleh paman Kim.

"Ini sudah pekerjaan saya tuan."

"Tapi paman harus istirahat sejenak sebelum benar-benar kembali ke Seoul. Paman boleh tidur di rumahku sebentar." Chanyeol mengerluarkan kunci rumahnya dari dalam kantong mantel hitamnya kemudian memberikannya kepada paman Kim.

"Tapi tuan muda..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu paman pasti lelah."

"Baiklah tuan muda...terima kasih." Chanyeol tersenyum pada pria tua tersebut.

"Sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada eomma, akhir minggu ini aku pasti akan pulang." Ujar Chanyeol lagi berpesan.

"Tentu saja akan saya sampaikan tuan."

"Terima kasih paman." Chanyeol pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu kantor.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya menghidupkan lampu ruangan karena terlalu malas membuka gorden. Ia pun menghidupkan penghangat ruangan. Baru beberapa detik dia berbaring di sofa, perutnya berbunyi. Chanyeol lapar. Seingatnya ia hanya makan malam di pesawat saja dan selama perjalan ke Daegu ia habiskan untuk tidur.

Namja tinggi tersebut menghidupkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, paman Byun, ini aku..."

"..."

"Aku baru saja sampai di Daegu, apa kesehatan paman sudah membaik ?"

"..."

"Syukurlah...bisa paman kekantor sekarang? Maaf merepotkan paman pagi-pagi. Bisakah paman membawakan ku makanan, tidak ada yang bisa ku makan saat ini paman. Tidak ada satu pun pegawai yang datang jam-jam seperti ini."

"..."

"Terima kasih paman, maaf merepotkan." Setelah mendengarkan ucapan 'sama-sama' dari supir pribadinya, Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon. Di liriknya jam di dinding, sudah pukul 5.30 pagi.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin terang saat Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamar mandi kantor. Namja bersurai cokelat tua itu baru saja menyelesaikan aktivitas mandi paginya di kamar mandi kantor. Kantor masih sunyi jadi Chanyeol dengan santai santai-santai saja berjalan tanpa memakai baju dan hanya berbalut handuk putih di pinggangnya. Langkah pria tampan ini terhenti saat melihat pintu ruangannya terbuka. Seingatnya tadi ia tidak lupa untuk menutup pintu ruangannya sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Apa paman Byun yang datang ?" gumamnya. Chanyeol memelankan langkahnya saat sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara orang bersenandung dari dalam ruangannya. Ia penasaran, tidak mungkin itu suara supir pribadinya ?

"Mariah Carey ? bukan, sejak kapan suara penyanyi itu berubah sepeti laki-laki." Ujar Chanyeol saat sebelum sampai di depan pintu ruangannya, suara itu semakin jelas menyanyikan lagu diva top dunia, Mariah Carey yang berjudul Open Arm.

 _Living without you_

 _Living alone_

 _This empty house seems so cold_

 _Wanting to hold you_

 _Wanting you near_

 _How much i wanted you home_

 _But now that you've come back_

 _Turned night into day_

 _I need you to stay_

 _So now I come to you_

 _With open arm_

 _Nothing to hide_

 _Believe what i say_

 _So here I am_

 _With open arm_

 _Hoping you'll see_

 _What your love means to me open arm..._

Chanyeol berdiri bersandar di depan pintu menunggu orang itu- yang ternyata seorang anak muda- menyelesaikan lagunya. Hampir saja ia kira itu pencuri, tapi mana ada pencuri yang menyanyi sambil memegang tangkai vacum cleaner. Chanyeol hampir tak bisa menahan senyumnya, menurutnya sangat lucu lagu diva top dunia itu iringi musik berisik dari vacum cleaner. Sungguh, itu bukan perpaduan yang cocok. Hanya saja...suara bocah ini bagus ?

Baekhyun-bocah itu- mematikan vacum clanernya. Lalu mengambil pengharum ruangan lalu menyemprotnya di sekelilingnya.

"YA TUHAN!" pekik Baekhyun saat terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia Shock dengan pemandangan di depannya. Disana, di depan pintu Chanyeol berdiri menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap bocah itu yang mengenjap dua kali memperhatikannya yang berdiri di depan pintu dan memandangnya dari atas sampai kaki.

"K-kau siapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. "Justru aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" lanjut Chanyeol, hatinya tiba-tiba merasa senang melihat ekspresi terkejut bocah di depannya.

"Huh?"  
"Kau. Sedang. Apa. Di sini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi penuh penekanan –pura pura- memasang wajah dingin.

"Aku..aku sedang bekerja. Kau siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya balik. Chanyeol itu mengerutkan alisnya, ia tidak pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya. Apa dia _office boy_ baru?

"Aku juga berkerja di sini. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Jawab Chanyeol lalu melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam ruangan dengan santai.

"Stop!" Teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti.

"Kau mengotori ruangan tuan Park! Aku sudah dari tadi membersihkannya!" ucap Baekhyun setengah membentak dan menatap lantai yang basah akibat air yang menetes dari rambut dan sendal yang Chanyeol pakai.

"Tuan Park ?"

"Iya, sebentar lagi beliau akan datang. Ayahku mungkin dalam perjalanan menjemputnya." Jawab Baekhyun menjelaskan. Mendengarnya Chanyeol itu terkekeh, menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

' _Jadi dia putra paman Byun rupanya...'_

"Tenang saja, tuan Park tidak akan marah." Ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali berjalan dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin dia tidak marah, lantainya kotor seperti itu. Aku tidak mau membuat kesalahan di hari pertamaku bekerja."

"Tinggal di bersihkan lagi saja'kan beres." Jawab Chanyeol lagi dengan nada acuh dan sedikit jengah, langkahnya mendekat lagi ke Baekhyun.

Namja berpostur tubuh kecil itu memundurkan langkahnya.

"A-anda mau apa?" Baekhyun mendongkak saat merasakan wajah Chanyeol yang mendekat.  
"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan tuan Park sebelumnya ?" Suara Chanyeol merendah dan semakin membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Ti-tidak...tuan, anda terlalu dekat." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara gemertar. Chanyeol hampir tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karenanya.

"Oh, ya ?"

"N-ndee..."  
"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Bukannya langsung menjawab, mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol kembali menyeringai menatapnya penuh tanya.

"B-byun Baekhyun..."

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ne..."

Melihat gerak geriknya, Chanyeol tahu bocah ini ingin menghindar. Sesuai dugaannya, Baekhyun menggerakan kakinya ke samping, tapi dia kalah cepat, Chanyeol itu ikut menggerakan kakinya mengikuti.

"Ehem!" deheman seseorang di depan pintu membuat keduanya menoleh,  
Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan menjauh sedetik kemudian.

"Appa..." ujar Baekhyun memandang orang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Melihatnya Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, Paman Byun, selamat pagi!" Chanyeol menyapa Byun Yunho yang berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Park. Ini sarapan yang baru saja anda pesan tadi." Ayah Baekhyun meletakan satu kantung plastik hitam yang sepertinya berisi satu kotak makanan yang di titip oleh Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

"Ya, terima kasih paman. Maaf saya belum memakai baju, seseorang melarang saya masuk keruangan ini." Tuan Park tersenyum jahil menatap Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Maafkan uri Baekhyun tuan Park. Dia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan anda...saya minta maaf. Dan dia baru hari ini bekerja di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawab tuan Park lalu melempar senyum lebarnya. Sejenak ia melirik Baekhyun yang menunduk tak berani menatapnya. Tangan bocah itu masih sedikit gemetar dan membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah telah mengerjainya dari tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa...tadi aku hanya bercanda. Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu terkejut." Chanyeol mengusap bahu kanan Baekhyun, terasa sekali kalau anak ini luar biasa tegang.

"Baekhyun-ah, perkenalkan, ini tuan Park Chanyeol, bosmu mulai hari ini sekaligus majikan appa selama ini. Ini pertama kali kalian bertemu bukan?" ujar ayahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya setelah beberapa saat lalu mengehembuskan napas diam-diam.

"Anyeong haseo Park Sajjang-nim." Baekhyun membungkukan badannya menyapa Chanyeol. "Maaf, tadi saya bertindak...tidak sopan." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Iya...sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kau baru bekerja di sini mulai hari ini'kan? Semoga kau betah disini."

"Nde..sajjang-nim...terima kasih."

"Sama-sama Baekhyun-ssi." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan bersiap kembali kekantor lagi. Kau saja yang belum mandi di sini, kau tidak malu bertemu dengan tuan Park dihari pertama kerja tidak mandi?" Byun Yunho bicara pada putranya, mendengarnya Baekhyun menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Malu siih...kalau begitu saya permisi dulu sajjang-nim, sebelum appa marah lagi." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hm, silahkan. Lagi pula jam kerja masih lama."

"Ne...terima kasih. Appa, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Baekhyun lagi pada ayahnya.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan." Jawab Yunho. Dan Baekhyun pun mulai meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol, tanpa di ketahuinya diam-diam mata Chanyeol melembut saat memandang punggungya yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Tuan Park, segeralah sarapan sebelum makanannya dingin." Ujar Yunho mematahkan imajinasi Chanyeol.

"Ah, Ya, aku memakai baju dulu, paman."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi juga tuan Park." Ujar Yunho yang dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Setelah ruangan itu hanya benar-benar dia sendiri, Chanyeol mulai membuka kopernya, mencari kemeja dan celana yang akan ia kenakan hari ini.

Tiba- tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas sofa. Sebuah jaket berwarna merah. Itu jaket Baekhyun yang tertinggal di ruanganya. Chanyeol menggambil jaket tersebut, ia tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa ia merasa penat selama beberapa hari ini menguap begitu saja, semacam ada rasa rileks di hatinya. Apalagi aroma pengharum ruangannya sepertinya di ganti oleh bocah itu, aroma buah apel, dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa nyaman.

Tak ingin ia ingkari, ia ingin kembali bertemu dengan pemilik jaket merah itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Chapter dua ini full Chanyeol's side. Masih pengenalan.**

 **Mau lanjut, tinggalkan komentar yaa...**

 **Saya butuh saran dan masukkannya.**

 **-Best Regard-**

 **JieYooPark**


	3. Chapter 3

**FROM DAEGU TO SEOUL**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 **Tittle:** _ **Gossip About Him**_

 **Author: Jie Yoo Park**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, And Other**

 **Genre: Romance, AU**

 **Rate: T**

 **Note: YAOI, DLDR, No Bash, No Copas, Typos**

 **.**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai cerita, cerpen, cerbung yang pernah saya baca. Jika ada kesamaan, itu hanya karangan(?) semata.**

 _ **So, Happy Readiiing**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_.

Baekhyun kembali kekantor pukul delapan kurang dua puluh menit pagi ini. _Namja_ itu sudah dalam setelan kerjanya yang tampak sederhana, tanpa memakai jas hanya kemeja berwarna tosca dan celana kain hitam di lengkapi sepatu pentofel warna senada. Di lehernya bergantung ID card. Byun B.H tercetak tebal di sana, meskipun posisinya hanya asisten sekretaris yang masih dalam masa percobaan.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_!" Seseorang memanggilnya saat Baekhyun melewati meja kerjanya. Wanita itu bernama Hyuna, Kim Hyuna.

"Iya, ada apa nona Kim?" ujar Baekhyun lalu menghentikan langkahnya di depan meja Hyuna.

"Kau tahu'kan kalau tuan Park sudah datang dan bekerja lagi pagi ini?"

"Iya..." lirih Baekhyun, kejadian tadi pagi terlintas begitu saja.

"Kau harus hati-hati padanya..." ucapnya berbisik, Hyuna berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun membelalak penuh tanya.

"Nde?"

"Iya, harus hati-hati." Bisik Hyuna lagi, "Kau tahu tidak kenapa Park _sajjangnim_ bisa bercerai dengan istrinya?" mendengarnya Baekhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Bertemu tuan Park baru saja tadi pagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tuan Park itu sering menganiaya istrinya, tentu saja wanita itu tidak tahan dengan pria yang..." Hyuna menggantungkan ucapannya. Keingintahuan Baekhyun sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Pria yang...apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran, Hyuna terdiam matanya melirik kesana kemari memastikan tidak ada yang melihat apalagi mendengar ucapannya.

"Pria yang memiliki gangguan jiwa..."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya reflek sadar suaranya sedikit melengking dan tentu saja menarik perhatian para pegawai lain. Hyuna melebarkan matanya.

"Ya! Suaramu itu...Ya Tuhan."

"Ah, maaf...tapi, apa itu memang benar?" Hyuna memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kalau tidak percaya, ya sudah." Hyuna kembali duduk di kursinya. "Hmm...tapi yang kudengar dia hanya melakukan itu hanya pada pasangannya saja. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan'kan kalau dia melakukan itu pada bawahannya?" Hyuna melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menghidupkan komputer di meja kerjanya. Baekhyun masih terdiam lama di tempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" kini suara suara laki-laki yang mengejutkan mereka berdua. Suara Kim Jongin, sekretaris utama dari tuan Park Chanyeol yang juga berarti atasan Baekhyun.

"Kami hanya mendiskusikan sesuatu." Hyuna yang menjawab pertanyaan yang harus di jawab oleh Baekhyun.

"Maaf, saya akan kembali bekerja." Baekhyun membungkukan badannya minta maaf pada Jongin lalu meninggalkan meja Hyuna yang pemiliknya duduk dengan tenang disana. Jongin masih diam memperhatikan gelagat keduannya kemudian pemudan tan itu melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti punggung Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ ,"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kau akrab sekali dengan nona Kim," Jongin bicara setelah menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Baekhyun.

"Tidak juga, kami hanya berkenalan tadi pagi di depan pintu masuk kantor. Memangnya kenapa, tuan Kim?" tanya Baekhyun balik, mereka kini sudah mencapai meja masing-masing.

"Apa yang nona Kim katakan padamu tadi?" tanya Jongin to the point.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya yang berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu percaya padanya, dia itu memiliki julukan ratu gosip disini. Jika kau perlu apa-apa atau ada yang belum kau mengerti tanya kan saja padaku, kau mengertikan?" ujar Jongin. Baekhyun yang mendengaran teguran pertama untuknya hari ini hanya diam dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Dua jam lagi akan ada kunjungan dari departemen pendidikan pusat, kau siapkan segala sesuatu keperluan _Sajjangnim_ , cek juga tempat rapatnya setelah ini, jika ada masalah segera beritahu padaku."

"Ya, saya mengerti tuan Kim." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau terlalu formal memanggilku begitu, usia kita hanya berbeda beberapa tahun saja, kau membuatku terdengar tua dengan panggilan seperti itu." Ucap Kim Jongin protes atas panggilan dari Baekhyun padanya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tidak enak, ia juga bingung harus memanggil atasannya dengan apa agar tak terlalu terdengar tua.

"Jangan bingung seperti itu, karena aku seniormu disini panggilan saja aku _Sunbae_. Kim Jongin _Sunbae_ " Jongin berucap lagi setelah melihat mimik wajah Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Araseo, _Sunbae_." Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Jongin tersenyum puas.

"Bagus, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

"Nde,"

.

 _ **ChanBaek**_

.

Baekhyun keluar mengikuti Chanyeol dari samping mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar di lobby utama. Pemuda ini mengatur napasnya dengan baik agar tak terlihat gugup. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi Chanyeol beberapa kali melempar tatapan padanya sedemikian rupa. Siapa yang tak gugup di tatap seperti itu, apalagi ditatap oleh bos sendiri membuat Baekhyun beberapa kali menunduk sambil mengigit pelan bibir tipisnya, grogi.

Sebuah mobil mewah sudah menunggu di depan mereka, mobil Chanyeol yang di kendarai oleh ayah Baekhyun sendiri, Byun Yunho. Sesampainya dipintu mobil, ayahnya melempar pandangan penuh tanya.

"Tuan Park, kenapa Baekhyun yang bersama anda? Kemana Sekretaris Kim?" tanya Yunho pada Chanyeol. mendengarnya Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kemudian menjawab.

"Ada yang harus di selesaikan Jongin terlebih dahulu di kantor, dan itu cukup penting. Jadi tugasnya ia serahkan kepada Baekhyun- _ssi_ sekarang."

"Tapi Baekhyun masih belum tahu apa-apa tuan Park, saya tidak yakin dia bisa, mengingat ini saja hari pertamanya bekerja." mata Baekhyun melotot mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Ucapan ayahnya membuat Baekhyun seolah-olah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan itu sama saja meragukan kemampuan puteranya sendiri. Hampir saja Baekhyun melayangkan protes kalau tidak Chanyeol yang bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Justru itu paman, dia harus mulai bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Paman tak perlu khawatir, pekerjaannya kali ini tidak sulit, sama yang biasa sekretaris Kim lakukan. Baekhyun hanya mencatat hal-hal penting dan menyiapkan segala keperluan rapatnya saja. Anda pasti bisa kan Baekhyun- _ssi_?" pandangan Chanyeol sudah beralih kepada Baekhyun, dengan senang hati ia mengangguk. Kapan lagi kau dibela bosmu di depan ayahmu sendiri.

"Ya, tentu saja _Sajjangnim_!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mohon bimbing terus uri Baekhyun tuan Park." Yunho akhirnya mau tak mau harus setuju juga.

"Tentu, itu memang sudah kewajiban saya sebagai atasannya. Ayo, kita berangkat saja paman." Ucap Chanyeol dan dengan sigap Yunho membukakan pintu mobil untuk Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi belakang mobil.

"Kau mau kemana?" Yunho menghentikan langkah puteranya saat Baekhyun berjalan mengitari mobil hendak membuka pintu mobil di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja ingin berangkat juga, _appa_!" Baekhyun kembali merenggut oleh ayahnya.

"Maksud _appa_ , kau tidak boleh duduk di samping tuan Park, kau duduk di samping _appa_ , sekretaris Kim saja hampir tidak pernah duduk disamping tuan Park di dalam mobil. _Kajja_ , cepat masuk." Hardik Yunho pada puteranya, Baekhyun mengeram kesal dan melupakan niatnya untuk duduk disamping Chanyeol. bukan apa-apa, hanya saja putera Byun ini sama sekali tidak tahu jika ia harus duduk di depan. Tidak harus sebenarnya, hanya menjaga kesopanan saja.

Dan mobil tersebut mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan area parkir kantor.

.

 _ **ChanBaek**_

.

Malam harinya, selepas membersihkan sisa makan malam. Baekhyun menghampiri ayahnya yang duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga sambil membaca buku meskipun di hadapannya televisi menyala menayangkan sebuah drama. Tapi pria paruh baya tersebut lebih tertarik pada bacaan daripada menoton televisi. Baekhyun duduk disamping ayahnya kemudian mengambil remote lalu mengurangi volume televisi.

" _Appa_..." dengan nada manja pemuda ini meringkuk di samping kiri ayahnya.

"Hm..." Yunho masih fokus pada bukunya dan hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

" _Appa_ , aku ingin bertanya. Tuan Park itu...usianya berapa, _appa_?" tanya Baekhyun memandang ayahnya. Mendengarnya si ayah menatap putera tunggalnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin tahu saja. Kukira selama ini tuan Park itu tua sekali." Yunho terkekeh mendengar puteranya. Pria itu menutup bukunya lalu memandang Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak setua yang kau pikirkan, usia tuan Park mungkin sekitar 30 atau 31 tahun, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tidak _appa_ , aku sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya pertama kali. Dia cukup muda. _Appa_ , bukankah tuan Park itu sudah menikah?" Baekhyun sepenuhnya mengabaikan drama di televisi.

"Ya, sudah pernah menikah lebih tepatnya. Enam bulan yang lalu dia bercerai dengan isterinya setelah hampir 4 tahun menikah." Jawab ayahnya. Cerita tentang 'penyebab' Chanyeol bercerai yang di katakan nona Kim teringat begitu saja di kepala Baekhyun.

"Apakah tuan Park benar-benar orang baik?" pertanyaan Baekhyun kali ini membuat alis ayahnya menukik tajam.

"Tentu saja. Dia orang baik yang pernah _appa_ kenal. Kau bisa bekerja disitu pun berkat tuan Park. Jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh." Baekhyun langsung diam mendengar ayahnya. Sebegitu cepat ayahnya membela tuan Park, sebenarnya anak _appa_ siapa, sih? Benak Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu _appa_." Baekhyun berusaha membela diri.

"Kau jangan percaya apa yang dikatakan orang-orang di kantor. Hampir semua yang di katakan orang itu berita bohong semua, apalagi hal-hal buruk tentang tuan Park. _Appa_ itu tahu tuan Park seperti apa, _araseo_? Kau fokus saja bekerja." Wejangan Yunho Baekhyun telan bulat-bulat malam itu.

.

 _ **ChanBaek**_

.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap lembar demi lembar kertas yang keluar dari mesin fotocopy.

" _Hoobae_ , tolong fotocopy-kan ini ya, 10 lebar." Seseorang datang menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri termenung.

"Ah, nde. Baiklah, _Sunbae_ -nim..." jawab Baekhyun, tanpa terima kasih orang itu mengangguk sekali lalu meninggalkannya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_..." lagi, seseorang dari belakangnya membuat Baekhyun mengeram pelan. Pasti minta tolong menfotocopykan sesuatu lagi. Baekhyun menoleh, dan dia mendapati Hyuna tersenyum manis kepadanya. Setidaknya nona Kim orang pertama yang tersenyum padanya hari ini.

"Kau sudah bertemu tuan Park?" tanya Hyuna. Baekhyun menggangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Bagaimana? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Hyuna berbisik kecil.

"Sesuatu?" Alis Baekhyun mengerut binggung. "Seperti apa?" lanjutnya lagi. Wanita seksi itu menghela napas.

"Tentu saja ciri tindak kekerasan." Jawab Hyuna. Baekhyun teringat ucapan ayahnya tadi malam tentang jangan percaya hal- hal yang belum tentu benar.

"Umm..."

"Apa? Katakan saja."

"Tidak ada sih, hanya saja beberapa kali aku mendengar tuan Park membentak orang lewat telepon, ku pikir itu hal biasa." Baekhyun bicara meragu.

"Biasa apanya, kau akan melihat hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi nanti. Jadi hati-hati." Nada bicara Hyuna berubah ketus. "Ini, fotocopykan. 50 lebar, antarkan ke mejaku jika sudah selesai." Ujar Hyuna lalu meletakan tumbukan kertas setebal 1 cm di meja samping Baekhyun. Lalu wanita itu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terngangga kecil di tempatnya.

"Apa dia pernah jadi korban kekerasan tuan Park?" Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri lalu fokus pada pekerjaannya. Asal tahu saja, hampir tigapuluh menit pemuda ini berdiri di samping mesin fotocopy. Pegal sudah pasti. Niatan awal hanya memotocopy beberapa lebar berkas pekerjaannya sendiri tapi beberapa orang karyawan kantor menghampirinya meminta bantuan. Dan mau tak mau ia harus mengerjakannya. Dalam hatinya Baekhyun mulai mengeluh, sebenarnya pekerjaannya disini yang lebih jelasnya apa sih? Hanya menfotocopy dan membuatkan kopi saja?.

.

 _ **ChanBaek**_

.

Jam makan siang sudah tiba, beberapa karyawan sudah meninggalkan meja mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula Baekhyun. _Namja_ manis ini merapikan beberapa tumpukan kertas di mejanya lalu beranjak hendak menuju kantin kantor.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_..." Jongin memanggilnya dari depan pintu.

"Ya, _Sunbae_?"

"Kau di panggil tuan Park keruangannya sekarang. Jangan lupa bawa pekerjaanmu yang kemarin sore." Ucap Jongin memberi tahu. Sejenak Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya.

' _Tuan Park memanggilku?'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ya, baiklah _Sunbae_." Jawab Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan terlebih dahulu mengambil map abu-abu yang dimana didalamnya berisikan hasil rapat pertemuan kemarin sore.

Pemuda sembilanbelas tahun tersebut kini sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan Chanyeol, di ketuknya dua kali dan langsung terdengar suara berat dari dalam.

"Masuklah."

Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. Pemuda itu memasuki ruangan Chanyeol, dan si pemilik ruangan masih duduk dengan tenangnya di kursi empuknya, mata Chanyeol yang tadinya fokus pada komputer kini beralih ke Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , mana hasil rapat kemarin?" tanya Chanyeol pada pemuda itu.

"Ini, sajangnim, sudah saya kerjakan sesuai perintah anda." Baekhyun menyerahkan map tersebut dan dengan santai Chanyeol membuka map itu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan keseluruhan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang membaca deretan huruf pada kertas di dalam map. Ia melirik mulai dari rambut Chanyeol yang ternyata warnanya tidak sehitam yang ia kira, warna rambut Chanyeol hitam kecokelatan. Lalu turun kedahi, dahi pria di hadapannya ini sangatlah mulus dan bersih, 'dahi pejabat memang berbeda' benak Baekhyun. Selanjutnya ia menyusuri alis tebal Chanyeol, turun kehidung mancung bosnya yang ternyata jauh lebih bagus dari hidungnya sendiri, dan terakhir bibir. Warna bibir Chanyeol itu segar sekali, 'bukan perokok' itu yang pertama terlintas di bilik otak Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba begitu saja seringai Chanyeol 'pagi itu' teringat lagi.

" _Andwe-andwe_." Baekhyun menyadarkan dirinya.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol mendongkak menatapnya.

"Ah, tidak apa, hanya...sedikit lapar saja." Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lalu menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Astaga, sudah jam makan siang ternyata. Maaf, menyita waktumu." Chanyeol bicara dengan wajah bersalah. Sungguh, ia tidak sadar jika waktu sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Jika tahu pun ia tak akan meminta pemuda ini menemuinya di jam istirahat. Chanyeol merasa tidak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa _sajjangnim_. Masih banyak waktu yang tersisa." Baekhyun menangkap rasa bersalah Chanyeol.

"Aku yang minta maaf, kau bisa kembali sekarang. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tak perlu seperti itu _sajjangnim_. Sungguh, tidak apa-apa. Umm...kalau begitu, saya kembali keluar _Sajjangnim_." Baekhyun pun setuju untuk keluar, mengingat ini memang jam istirahat dan makan siang.

"Ya, silahkan." Jawab Chanyeol dari tempatnya. Baekhyun pun mulai beranjak dari ruangan bosnya. Akan tetapi, sesampai di depan pintu sesuatu mencegah pemuda ini. Ia pun berbalik pada Chanyeol.

" _Sajjangnim_..." panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya?" Chanyeol kembali menatapnya dari belakang meja kerja.

"Apa... _sajjangnim_ tidak makan siang? Bukankah ini jam semua orang makan siang, _sajjangnim_ tidak lapar?" tanya Baekhyun dari depan pintu.

Chanyeol mengenjap mendengar pertanyaan pegawai barunya itu. Dan, mana mungkin dia tidak lapar, hanya saja...

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak, kau makan saja." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa tidak lapar?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi, jawaban Chanyeol tadi belum cukup memuaskan.

"Umm...sedikit lapar sih."

"Kalau begitu _sajjangnim_ tunggu disini saja, biar saya yang membeli makan untuk _sajjangnim_. Bagaimana pun, perut lapar harus segera di isi." Ucapan Baekhyun sepenuhnya membuat Chanyeol tertegun, entah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan di perhatikan seperti ini. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Terima kasih sebelumnya." Puas dengan jawaban atasannya, Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan pemuda itu benar keluar dari ruang Chanyeol. meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam menatap pintu yang berdiri beku di hadapannya.

Sepersekian detik setelahnya, _namja_ tampan itu tersenyum sendiri lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya yang empuk.

Entah berapa kali dia selalu melewatkan makan siangnya seperti ini, biasanya ia akan hanya makan siang bersama para sesama petinggi di kantor pemerintah ini. Itu pun jika memang ada yang mereka bahas dan biasanya berakhir dengan makan siang di restoran. Tapi kali ini, pegawai muda yang masih berstatus magang menawarinya makan siang. Jika boleh jujur, tak pernah ada satu pun pegawai -kecuali Jongin dan Yunho- yang menawarinya makan siang selama bertahun-tahun ia bekerja disini. Dan pegawai muda itu adalah Baekhyun, pemuda yang mempunyai senyum manis yang Chanyeol sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

.

 _ **ChanBaek**_

.

Byun Baekhyun kini memasuki sebuah kedai makanan tak jauh dari kantor.

" _Ahjumma_ , aku pesan dua porsi Kimbab isi daging." Ucap Baekhyun pada seorang wanita di belakang meja counter.

"Ya, tunggulah sebentar."

" _Nde._.." jawab Baekhyun. Pemuda ini masih setia dengan posisinya berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya di meja counter. Sesekali matanya melirik sekeliling kedai. Jam makan siang seperti ini memang penuh. Tak berapa lama kemudian dua porsi Kimbab yang dikemas dalam kotak makan styrofoam sudah dihadapannya.

"Semuanya, duapulima ribu won." Ujar bibi pemilik kedai. Baekhyun pun memberikan uang dan menerima kembalian yang diantaranya uang receh.

" _Gamsahamnida..ahjumanim_." pemuda manis itu pun mulai meninggalkan kedai.

Hampir saja kantong makanan di tangannya terlepas saat bahunya tak sengaja tertabrak dengan bahu seseorang. Tapi tak membuat recehannya selamat, beberapa jatuh dan menimbulkan suara. Baekhyun hampir malu setengah mati saat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya, _namja_ itu memungguti uangnya cepat-cepat lalu benar-benar keluar dari restoran.

"Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini, sih. Membuat malu saja."

Begitu sampai di kantor, Baekhyun langsung menuju lantai dua dimana ruang Chanyeol berada. Karena sesuai janjinya beberapa saat lalu ia akan membelikan makanan untuk atasan tampannya tersebut.

" _Sajjangniiim_..." Panggil Baekhyun perlahan membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol.

"Wah, cepat sekali kau datang." Chanyeol terpana dengan kedatangan Baekhyun yang begitu cepat.

"Aku tak pergi jauh, _Sajjangnim_. Hanya kekedai dekat dari sini." Jawab Baekhyun lalu meletakan makanan tadi di atas meja tamu di dekat sofa. Chanyeol berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang asik mengeluarkan makanan itu dari kantong plastik hitam. Membukanya lalu meletaknya kembali di hadapan Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk di sofa.

"Kimbab?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melihat isi kotak makann di depan matanya.

"Umm...ya, aku tidak tahu makanan yang sehat dan praktis dari ini. _Sajjangnim_ tidak suka...?"tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Tentu saja aku suka. Ini salah satu makanan favoritku. Berapa lama ya, sejak terakhir aku memakan ini..." nada bicara Chanyeol menimang-nimang, mengingat kapan terakhir ia memakan nasi gulung khas Korea itu.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Ayo, silahkan makan _Sajjangnim_." Ucap Baekhyun lalu memberikan sepasang sumpit pada Chanyeol. setelah sumpit berpindah tangan, Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku mau kembali keruanganku _Sajjangnim_. Ingin makan disana juga." Jawab Baekhyun lalu mengangkat satu kantong makanan yang sama seperti milik Chanyeol.

"Disini saja, temani aku. Makan sendirian itu tidak enak. _Kajja_." Tanpa aba-aba pria berjas itu menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lalu mendudukannya disampingnya sendiri. Jangan tanya ekspresi Baekhyun, pemuda itu sudah setengah merona setengah lapar juga. Aksi atasannya membuatnya terdiam seperti batu.

" _Kajja_ , dimakan Kimbabmu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, suara Chanyeol kali ini terdengar lebih dekat. Tentu saja, karena jarak mereka hanya satu jengkal.

"N-nde..."

"Tak usah gugup begitu, santai saja." Ucapan Chanyeol kali ini sungguh membuat keseluruhan wajah Baekhyun seperti udang rebus. Apa sekentara itu wajah gugupnya? Hingga membuat atasannya sendiri terkekeh.

Satu demi satu potongan nasi gulung itu mereka makan, tak ada obrolan yang berarti. Jika bisa, Chanyeol berharap Kimbab dihadapannya ini tak habis-habis agar ia bisa lebih lama bersama pemuda disampingnya ini. Sesekali ia melirik Baekhyun dengan tersenyum yang dibalas senyum tipis oleh Baekhyun yang juga sedang asik mengunyah makanannya. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, kenapa hanya memandang pemuda ini makan justu membuatnya lebih cepat kenyang. Apa cara makan Baekhyun membuatnya terlihat...lebih manis?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo, saya bawa Chapter 3 nya ^^**

 **Semoga semua suka. Terima kasih untuk review, fav, follower sebelumnya.**

 **Tetap tinggalkan jejak, neee...mau tau sejauh mana tanggapan kalian ttg ff ini.**

 _ **Best regard**_

 _ **-JieYooPark-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**From Daegu to Seoul**

 **chapter 4**

 **Author: Jie Yoo Park**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, and other cast.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Note: BxB, Chanbaek. DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(title: Something I Need)**

 _ **Daegu,**_

Hari-hari Baekhyun bekerja di kantor pemerintah kota Daegu semakin kesini semakin membaik. Pemuda manis itu pun sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kerja serta sudah mulai memahami karakter satu persatu pegawai di sana. Rata-rata pegawai negeri disana sudah menikah dan kaum ibu-ibu juga bapak-bapak. Bisa disebut Baekhyunlah pegawai termuda disana setelah nona Seung Rin yang merupakan salah satu staf bidang pendidikan.

Hubungan kerja dengan Chanyeol pun semakin dekat, kadang mereka berdua mendiskusikan beberapa program pemerintahan yang dirancang Chanyeol atau pun pencapaian tingkat kestabilan perekonomi masyarakat Daegu. Baekhyun bahkan bisa menjadi teman makan siangnya atau sekedar teman mengobrolnya setelah semua orang kantor pulang kerumah masing-masing. Dan beberapa kali ia dan Chanyeol pulang bersama. Bukannya Baekhyun sengaja, hanya saja itu permintaan langsung dari si Bos dan berhubung Chanyeol juga di antar pulang oleh ayah Baekhyun mengapa tidak sekalian saja pulang bersama, begitu saran Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun menurut-menurut saja selama ayahnya tidak keberatan.

Pagi minggu ini seperti biasa Baekhyun pergi ke sebuah toko roti langgan keluarganya. Toko roti itu merupakan tempat almarhum ibunya bekerja dan sejak kecil Baekhyun memang sering sekali kesana bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Ahjussiii...aku datang!" Seru Baekhyun setelah membunyikan lonceng yang ada di depan pintu masuk toko.

"Baekhyun-ah! Aigoo, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sekali kesini ?" Tanya paman Seok si pemilik toko pada Baekhyun setelah pemuda itu masuk dan menghampiri salah satu etelase kaca yang didalamnya terdapat roti favoritenya.

"Aku sibuk bekerja ahjussi dan pagi-pagi sekali aku harus membersihkan ruangan bosku. Jadi aku tidak punya banyak waktu kesini." Baekhyun mengerutkan senyumnya "Tapi karena hari ini aku merindukan roti ahjussi, makanya aku kesini..hehehe" ucapnya lagi dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kau ini, kutawari bekerja disini kau tidak mau. Memangnya kau kerja dimana ?" Tanya Paman Seok.

"Hmm...dikantor pemerintahan." Jawab Baekhyun bangga. Sesaat kemudian lonceng toko berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk. Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas.

"Hebat sekali kau, pantasan kau tidak mau disini gaji disana lebih besar," wajah paman Seok pura-pura merenggut kecewa dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Bukan seperti itu ahjussi, hanya saja aku butuh dana tambahan untukku masuk kuliah." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kembali.

"Ibumu pasti bangga padamu, aku jadi merindukan Yeon Hee, dia sahabat yang sangat baik." Paman Seok menatap Baekhyun dengan kagum. "Kau mirip sekali dengannya." Paman Seok mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku kan anaknya!"

"Ya. Ya...tentu saja. Kau mau kue yang mana ?" Tanya Paman Seok pada pemuda itu. Dengan wajah berbinar Baekhyun kembali menatap etelase kaca yang ada dihadapannya.

"Yang ini/ Yang ini!" Merasa ada yang janggal Baekhyun menoleh kesampingnya. Ia mendapati seorang pria dengan kaus oblong berwarna putih disampingnya dan mereka sama-sama menunjuk kue yang sama."

"Aku duluan." Ujar Baekhyun menatap orang itu.

"Tidak, aku duluan yang menunjuknya." Tegas laki-laki itu.

"Aku yang duluan. Terlebih dahulu datang kesini." Baekhyun tidak mau kalah. Pasalnya itu adalah kue dengan krim stroberry favoritenya, jelas saja ia tidak mau kalah.

"Enak saja, aku yang-"

"Kenapa kalian jadi ribut, kue itu masih banyak di dapur. Baek, biar tuan ini yang membeli kue itu, kau tunggu di meja saja, masih ada yang ingin ahjussi bicarakan denganmu." Ucapan paman Seok membuat Baekhyun benar-benar merenggut dan berdecak kecil, namun ia hanya menurut saja.

"Baiklah..." pemuda manis itu duduk di salah satu kursi di samping jendela toko. Mata kecilnya tak berhenti menatap roti yang baru saja di keluarkan dari kaca bahkan ia sampai meneguk liur. Laki-laki itu berjalan melewatinya setelah membayar rotinya di kasir dan dengan sengaja mengangkat kotak itu pamer pada Baekhyun bahwa ia lah yang memenangkan debat roti hari minggu ini. Baekhyun berdecih kecil melihatnya sampai orang benar-benar keluar dari toko.

"Menyebalkan sekali."

Sebuah piring dengan beberapa potong roti di depannya baru saja diletakkan oleh Paman Seok.

"Kau makan disini saja, ya." Paman Seok duduk dikursi di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya melupakan kejadian tadi setelah melihat roti yang ada di piring tersebut.

"Hm! Tapi aku juga harus membeli beberapa potong untuk appa juga untuk tuan Park." Baekhyun bicara lalu menyantap roti yang dari tadi seolah-olah memanggilnya.

"Hmm..enaak seukallyi..." dengan mulut penuh dia bicara hingga membuat Paman Seok tertawa.

"Habiskan saja yang ada dimulutmu itu baru bicara, mana ada yang naksir denganmu jika jorok begitu." Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan komentar Paman Seok ia masih fokus menikmati rotinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa tuan Park ?" Paman Seok kembali bertanya. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Paman Seok Baekhyun menelan seluruh roti yang ada didalam mulutnya.

"Oh, beliau itu bos ku di kantor, orang yang sama dengan tempat appa bekerja."

"Ooh...duda tampan itu, kalau dia aku tahu, setiap dia kesini istriku pasti senang hati melayaninya." Jawab Paman Seok. "Memangnya ada hubungan apa kau dengannya sampai harus membelikan roti untuknya ?" Paman Seok kembali memasang wajah ingin tahu.

"Bukan apa-apa Ahjussi, Appa yang menyuruhku."

"Oh, ku kira saja..."

"Ahjussi kira apa ?" Mata Baekhyun menyipit curiga.

"Kau kekasihnya...hahaha"

"Aissh, mana mau aku tua begitu."

"Aigoo...ucapan anak muda ini, hati-hati." Paman Seok mulai menegurnya.

"Maaf, hehehe"

"Baiklah, akan ku bungkus roti untukmu. Tapi, untuk pejabat itu dia biasanya memesan roti dengan krim keju dan pisang. Mau ku masukan dalam pesanan ?"

"Oke, terserah Ahjussi saja." Jawab pemuda itu lalu membuka aplikasi di ponselnya sambil menikmati rotinya.

.

Chanbaek

.

Baekhyun sudah memasuki halaman apartemen Chanyeol. Tak lupa pemuda ini menelpon sang atasan memastikan apakah Chanyeol dirumah atau tidak. Baekhyun melangkah dengan pelan menuju lift sambil menunggu jawaban Chanyeol dari ponselnya. "Hallo, sajjangnim!"

"Ya, Baekhyun-ssi...ada apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol dari seberang.

"Sajjangnim ada di apartemenkah sekarang ? Aku ingin mengantarkan makanan dari appa." Ujar Baekhyun, disini dia tidak mengatakan sepenuhnya bahwa roti itu ia yang beli 'atas' perintah ayahnya.

"Nde ? Oh, iya, aku di rumah sekarang. Datang saja kemari. Aww!" Erangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Baekhyun terperanjat.

"Sajjangnim ? Anda baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya masuk kedalam lift dan menekan angka dimana lantai Chanyol berada, lantai tiga. Tak ada jawaban dari si Bos hanya suara grasak grusuk tak jelas diiringi beberapa kali umpatan dari suara Chanyeol. Beberapa detik kemudian sambungan mereka terputus.

Baekhyun kini sudah di lantai tiga, ia berlari kecil menuju pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun menekan bel beberapa kali hingga sang pemilik membuka pintu.

"Eoh? Cepat sekali kau kesini ?" Chanyeol muncul dengan wajah heran dari balik pintu.

"Saat menelpon tadi sebenarnya aku sudah di lantai bawah. Tadi kenapa sajjangmin berteriak begitu? Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"O-oh itu..." Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya seolah ada hal yang memalukan. "Kau masuk saja dulu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun pun masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Hmm...berhubung kau ada di sini, bisa aku minta tolong padamu ?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba memberikan tatapan anak anjing padanya dan itu membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya.

"Minta tolong apa, sajjangnim ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita kedapur terlebih dahulu." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menurut saja. Sesampai disana ada pemandangan luar biasa.

"Wow, ini kapal pecah ?" Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, memang benar sebenarnya keadaan dapurnya persis seperti perumpamaan Baekhyun barusan.

"Ya, seperti inilah. Adik-adikku sore ini akan datang kemari, aku berniat membuat makan siang hari ini."

"Lalu ?"

"Yaaa...karena aku memang tidak bisa memasak dengan benar makanya dapurku seperti ini, bisa kau bantu aku ?"

"Membersihkannya ?"

"Mm...memasak dan membersihkan semuanya ?" Baekhyun menghela nafas maklum lalu tersenyum tipis pada Bosnya itu, ia mengangguk sekilas.

"Oke, serahkan saja padaku. Eh, ngomong-ngomong aku membawakan roti untuk sajjangnim, appa yang menyuruh kemari." Baekhyun memberikan kantong plastik yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

"Oh, ya ? Terima kasih kalau begitu."

"Sama-sama, dan dari mana kita mulai ?"

"Aku berencana membuat spageti dan semua bahannya sudah ada di atas meja."

.

Chanbaek

.

Baekhyun memasukan saus spageti dan mengaduknya dengan tumisan daging cincang dan bawang bombai yang sudah mulai matang didalam wajan. Sementara Chanyeol menatap pekerjaannya dengan lekat, sesekali menuruti perintah Baekhyun untuk mengambil bumbu-bumbu ataupun sekedar memotong tomat dan daun bawang.

"Jadi, jam berapa pastinya mereka datang ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Setengah jam lagi mungkin ?"

"Oh, Sajjangnim sebenarnya memiliki berapa saudara ?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil mengaduk isi wajan.

"Kami berempat bersaudara, Yoora noona sudah menikah dan memiliki satu orang putra, lalu dua adik kembarku, Kristal dan Sehun usia mereka kira-kira seumuran denganmu, mereka kuliah di Seoul, di jurusan yang berbeda, Sehun calon dokter muda dan Kristal calon fashion desainer. Begitu kata mereka berdua."

"Mereka sangat kompak sekali. Lalu Sajjangnim sendiri bagaimana ?" Air muka Chanyeol berubah mendengar pertanyaan pegawainya ini. Haruskah ia menjawab _'Aku anak kedua dan aku seorang duda di usia yang sudah lebih dari 30 tahun ?'_ Tidak, tentu saja.

"Aku...karena aku anak laki-laki tertua jadi semua tanggung jawab keluarga dan perusahaan ada di tanganku." Jawab Chanyeol. Adukan saus spagerti Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Anda memang hebat Sajjangnim." Ujar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap padanya terpukau, jarang sekali ia di puji dalam hal seperti ini. Malah biasanya di cap sebagai lelaki gagal. "Rugi sekali mantan istri anda." ucap Baekhyun lagi lalu kembali mengaduk saus yang kini sudah ia campurkan dengan mie spagetinya yang sudah hampir matang.

"Kau tahu hal itu juga ? Ah...pasti ayahmu!" Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Tenang saja, Appa tidak pernah menceritakan hal yang buruk tentang anda. Malah sebaliknya, Appa memuji anda seakan-akan andalah puteranya. Tolong ambilkan piring!" Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemari kaca tempat piring-piringnya berada. Dan memberikan beberapa piring putih untuk Baekhyun.

"Mungkin aku dan mantan istriku sudah tidak menemukan kecocokan lagi. Rachel tidak mau ku ajak tinggal dan hidup sederhana disini. Ia mengharapkanku menjadi pemimpin perusahaan kami, namun aku menolak." Cerita Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendengarkannya dengan baik tanpa mencela. "Terlepas dari itu, ketidak cocokan kami lah penyebabnya." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Jika mencari yang cocok sampai mati pun tidak akan dapat Sajjangnim, karena sejak awal manusia di ciptakan dengan watak yang berbeda. Yang ada itu hanya saling pengertian, karena dengan mengerti tentu saja bisa saling mendalami hati masing-masing." Ucapan Baekhyun mau tak mau membuat lelaki itu kembali terpana. Syukurlah Baekhyun bicara tanpa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, pemuda manis itu dengan telaten memindahkan spageti dari dalam wajah dengan sumpit besar dan menatanya di atas piring-piring yang Chanyeol berikan tadi.

"Sajjangnim ? Hei, anda mendengarku!" Baekhyun mengibas tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol yang sudah kedapatan bengong. Merasa ada sesuatu di depannya Chanyeol terasadar.

"Eh, Maaf..."

"Sajjangnim melamun? Memikirkan mantan istri ?" tanya Baekhyun padanya dan itu sukses membuat ia terperanjat kecil. Tebakannya nol besar, benak Chanyeol.

"Jangan asal bicara," kekehan Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

"Tidak apa Sajjangnim, itu hal yang wajar." Chanyeol mendengus, kalau saja Baekhyun tahu yang membuat ia melamun sejenak tadi adalah karena dia sendiri.

"Sepertinya tak lama lagi mereka akan datang." Chanyeol mengalihkan topik.

"Oh, Ya ? Ayo, bawa saja makanannya keatas meja. Aku akan membersihkan dapur lalu segera pulang." Baekhyun pun mulai mengumpulkan semua peralatan bekasnya memasak.

"Pulang? Nanti saja, kau belum bertemu dengan mereka. Nanti ku antar sekalian."

"Nde ? Tapikan-"

Chanyeol membawa piring tersebut kemeja makan tanpa mendengarkan protes dari Baekhyun, sedetik kemudian bel apartemen berbunyi. Ada tamu yang datang dan kemungkinan adik-adiknya.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu dan mendapati saudara-saudaranya berdiri dan tersenyum lebar di depan pintu.

"Oppa!" Kristal langsung menyerbunya dengan pelukan. Chanyeol mengusap belakang kepala adiknya lalu menatap Yoora yang ternyata juga datang.

"Mana Sehun?" tanyanya tak mendapati Sehun bersama mereka.

"Sehun ada operasi mendadak di rumah sakit. Dokter magangkan memang sibuk." Jawab Kristal lalu masuk kedalam rumah dan disusul oleh Yoora dan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencium aroma yang membuat perutku lapar, apa Oppa memasak ?" tanya Kristal.

"Umm...seperti itulah," Jawab Chanyeol, mendengarnya Kristal pun berjalan kedapur.

"Siapa ?" Yoora tiba-tiba bertanya dari sampingnya.

"Huh ?"

"Siapa yang memasak? Kau tidak mungkin memasak dengan aroma seperti ini, apa ada seseorang didapur ?" tanya Yoora penuh selidik.

"Oh...Iya, memang ada seseorang di dapur." Jawab Chanyeol dengan kuluman senyum seperti biasanya dan membuat Yoora penasaran luar biasa. Dan memasuki ruang makan, mereka mendapati Kristal berdiri di belakang seseorang. Seseorang itu Baekhyun.

"Oppa...dia siapa ?" Bisik Kristal padanya saat Chanyeol dan Yoora sudah di dekatnya. Di sana, dibalik meja pantri, Baekhyun sedang mencuci peralatan bekas ia dan Chanyeol memasak tadi tanpa menyadari kalau ada orang di belakangnya.

"Baek..." Panggil Chanyeol. Dan seketika membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Eh, Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang. Aku sedang mencuci, Sajjangnim..." Baekhyun bicara tidak enak dan kedua tangannya penuh busa sabun cuci. Belum lagi ia sangat menyadari saudara Chanyeol yang menatapnya ingin tahu. Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya, menariknya lalu membilas kedua tangan Baekhyun di bawah keran air yang mengalir.

"Sudah mencucinya, saudaraku sudah datang. Ayo kita ke meja makan." Ucapan Chanyeol entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit merinding. Mungkin karena Chanyeol bicara disamping telinganya. Baekhyun menahan langkahnya.

"Tapi Sajjangnim, aku ingin pulang saja." Cicit pemuda manis itu. Sementara disana, Kristal dan Yoora sama-sama melempar pandangan penuh tanya satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi ? Ayo, mereka sudah menunggu. " Ucapan final Chanyeol mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun menurut saja.

"Ayo, makanannya sudah hampir dingin." Seru Chanyeol pada semuanya sambil berjalan ke meja makan dan langkahnya di ikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Yoora dan Kristal ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Noona, Kristal, kenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun. " Chanyeol bicara memecahkan wajah penasaran kedua saudarinya.

"A-anyeonghaseo...Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Santai saja Baek," Ujar Chanyeol dan semakin membuat wajah pegawainya itu memerah. "Baekhyun itu adalah salah satu staf di kantor." Ujar Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Namaku Yoora, aku kakak tertuanya Chanyeol, Apa Chanyeol sudah cerita ? Senang bertemu denganmu Baek, ngomong-ngomong kau manis sekali..hahaha." Yoora yang duduk di hadapannya tertawa, Chanyeol memang sudah menceritakan nama kakaknya namun tidak menceritakan kalau kakak perempuannya itu tipe blak-blakan.

"Nde..."

"Aku Kristal." Kristal memperkenalkan dirinya singkat lalu melahap pasta yang ada didepannya.

"Ne, senang bertemu." Balas Baekhyun lagi.

Suasana pun sudah mencair, diselingi cerita Kristal yang mengikuti fashion week di Paris dan cerita Yoora tentang tingkah lucu puteranya yang baru berusia 5 tahun. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena tingkah dan ucapan polos seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

Chanbaek

.

Hari sudah petang, sesuai janjinya Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

"Terima kasih sajjangnim, sampai jumpa besok. Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Baekhyun setelah turun dari mobil Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya balas mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa besok juga, Baek. Terima kasih juga, maaf aku merepotkanmu seharian ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Nde, sama-sama Sajjangnim, jangan sungkan...Hmm, kalau begitu, aku masuk rumah...sampai jumpa. Selamat sore Sajjangnim."

"Hm," Chanyeol memandang punggung sempit tersebut yang berangsur menghilang dibalik pintu rumah. Ada rasa tidak rela, tapi entah kenapa.

Chanyeol pun kembali mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemennya sambil sesekali berpikir _'kenapa aku merasa sangat senang hari ini ?'._

.

.

 _._

 _ **Seoul,**_

"Chanyeol, apa kau menyukainya ?" Tanya Yoora, mereka di dalam mobil Chanyeol menuju perusahaan keluarga mereka yang kini di pegang sementara oleh Yoora. Suasana Seoul yang di selimuti musim salju tak menyurutkan aktivitas masyarakat, contohnya sekarang, mobil mereka terjebak macet karena aktivitas masyarakat yang merayakan parade natal di jalan raya.

"Siapa yang noona maksud ?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau tahu maksudku." Jawab Yoora.

"Baekhyun ?" pasti Chanyeol

"Siapa lagi, apa ada orang lain lagi ?"

"Tidak ada. Kenapa Noona bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Semua orang itu tahu jika tatapanmu pada bocah itu tatapan seperti apa. Jadi, apa kau menyukainya ?"

"Tatapanku seperti apa memangnya ?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dengan pura-pura bodoh.

"Aku sedang serius, Yeol, tatapanmu padanya yang kami lihat beberapa hari yang lalu menjelaskan semuanya. Aku dan Kristal setuju menyimpulkan jika kau memang menyukai anak muda itu." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap kedepan.

"Berhenti bermain-main, Yeol. Kau kini satu-satunya harapan keluarga untuk memimpin perusahaan ayah." Ucapan Yoora membuat kening Chanyeol mengerut.

"Memangnya Noona mau kemana ?"

"Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang, sebulan yang lalu suamiku di pindah tugaskan ke Australia, mau tak mau aku dan putera kami ikut bersamanya, dengan ini aku menyerahkan perusahaan seutuhnya padamu. Aku ingin jadi istri yang berbakti dan ibu yang baik bagi anakku, Yeol. Sudah cukup aku membagi perhatianku selama ini." Yoora menjelaskan panjang lebar dan itu cukup membuat ia terkejut. Jika ia menangani perusahaan ayahnya, bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya di kantor pemerintah yang merupakan separuh dari cita-citanya untuk melayani masyarakat, juga...bagaimana dengan Baekhyun ?' Chanyeol meruntuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan seorang pemuda manis yang ada di Daegu sana.

"Ini membuatku bingung..." Jawab Chanyeol. Yoora menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Jika kau tidak tega meninggalkannya, bawa dia bersamamu. Kami tidak keberatan, meskipun dia...laki-laki..." perkataan Yoora begitu saja membuat wajah Chanyeol merona. Ia sendiri bingung, kenapa segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Baekhyun begitu saja membuatnya seperti ini. Gugup misalnya.

"Eomma juga tidak masalah, eomma penasaran sekali setelah aku dan Kristal menceritakannya."

"Kalian menceritakan hal seperti itu pada Eomma ?" Chanyeol menatap saudarinya itu horror.

"Ya, apa salahnya."

"Ya Tuhan..."

"Mungkin masalahnya tidak hanya pada gender Baekhyun itu sendiri. Latar belakangnya sendiri yang bukan dari keluarga yang berada lah yang sedikit di khawatirkan Eomma. Kau tahu sendiri Eomma seperti apa." Terang Yoora dan membuat Chanyeol berdecak.

"Tapi, segalanya Eomma kembalikan pada keputusanmu sendiri. Hanya kau yang tahu bagaimana memantaskan pemuda itu agar menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita."

"Pikiran Noona terlalu jauh, aku bahkan belum berencana untuk menikahinya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau ada niat untuk menikahinya ?!" Suara Yoora mengagetkan hingga Chanyeol mendesah. Ia total salah bicara.

"Noona, dengar, aku dan pemuda itu hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan. Tidak seperti yang Noona pikirkan."

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?!" Yoora kembali membuat adiknya tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ya- Yaaa...sejauh ini tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukainya. Bukan berarti ini seperti yang Noona pikirkan, ya!"

"Kalau kau merasa cocok ya kenapa tidak."

"Tidak ada saling cocok di dunia ini Noona, yang ada hanya saling mengerti." Chanyeol bicara begitu saja dan begitu saja pula wajah itu terlintas di pikirannya.

"Omo! Darimana kau mendapatkan kalimat picisan seperti itu, seperti bukan kau saja."

"Seseorang bicara seperti itu padaku. "

"Baekhyuniee ?"

"Aissh..." Kekesalan Chanyeol jadi bahan tertawaan oleh kakaknya.

"Hahahaha..."

"Noona, Hentikan, Please..."

"Uhm." Yoora masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Chanyeol..." Nada bicara Yoora sudah sepenuhnya normal.

"Apa?!"

"Jika kau sudah mendapatkan satu yang lebih baik, jangan sia-siakan...belum tentu akan datang dua kali." Ucapan Yoora membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Noona..."

"Tidak, Aku bicara seperti ini karena aku, Eomma, kami, menyayangimu. Sudah saatnya kau kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu. Bahkan, bertahun-tahun menikah dengan Rachel kau tidak pernah menjadi dirimu lagi. Selalu sibuk dengan tanggung jawabmu. Appa pasti kecewa padamu." Chanyeol kembali terdiam.

"Dan saat ini, hal yang mengejutkan itu terjadi. Kau seperti berangsur-angsur kembali menjadi Chanyeol kami yang dulu. Karena apa? Jawabannya karena kini ada seseorang yang sudah mengalihkanmu dan seseorang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun." Keringat dingin mengalir di sepanjang tengkuknya, dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol gugup.

Gugup.

Ia khawatir jika yang di katakan oleh kakaknya adalah kebenaran. Bahwa benar ia memang membutuhkan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Butuh waktu dan cara untuk membuktikan kebenaran itu. Apakah ia harus memulainya sekarang sebelum kesempatan itu menghilang. Chanyeol mulai gamang.

.

.

.

TBC

Ajaib, Baekhyun bisa masak di ff ini...hahahaha

Sorry baru update. Bulan-bulan kemaren saya sibuk KKN di tengah bencana Asap.

Semoga Suka Chapter ini.

Jangan lupa Review atau Komen. Biar saya tahu pendapatnya gimana, gini-gini saya juga butuh saran lhoo...

CU..

Akucintakamuh

JieyooPark-


	5. Chapter 5

**From Daegu to Seoul**

 **Chapter 5 : 500 Won**

 **Author: Jie Yoo Park**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, and other cast.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Note: BxB, Chanbaek. DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading,**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Daegu**_ ,

"Baek, Sajjangnim baru saja kedatangan bapak wakil wali kota. Tolong kau buatkan minuman, antar secepatnya kesana." Hyuna tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu kaca ruangan Baekhyun.

"Nde..." Jawab pemuda itu setengah hati, Hyuna tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

Selalu begitu, seenaknya saja wanita yang hobi memakai lipstik merah itu menyuruh-nyuruhnya. Ketikan laporan hari ini saja baru sempat ia ketik beberapa lembar.

"Baek!" Hyuna muncul lagi.

"Ya?"

"Hati-hati, bapak wakil wali kota itu 'mesum'." Hyuna bicara nyaris berbisik di akhir kalimatnya dan membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan alis bingung karena tak terlalu mendengar ucapan Hyuna. Sebelum Baekhyun bertanya balik wanita seksi itu sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan pintu. Baekhyun yang tak terlalu peduli hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya melaksana perintah Hyuna tadi sebelum sang tamu terlalu lama menunggu.

.

Chanbaek

.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan Chanyeol dan perlahan memutar knop pintu kemudian masuk membawa nampan yang berisikan dua cangkir teh. Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas.

"Kuharap anda bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi, Tuan Park." Suara pria tambun yang sedang bicara dengan Chanyeol terdengar santai. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengarnya dan melayangkan senyuman setengah meremehkan.

"Tapi sekali lagi Tuan Kang, pilihan anda kurang tepat. Saya hanya pegawai negeri biasa. Masih ada jabatan yang lebih tinggi dari saya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah selesai meletakan kedua cangkir masing-masing di hadapan kedua pria itu. Ia pun beranjak dari ruang tersebut.

Baekhyun yang berjalan menghadap dan menuju pintu tidak menyadari jika tatap bapak wakil wali kota tadi mengarah kepadanya. Lebih tepatnya ke bokong Baekhyun yang memang...mm, berisi.

"Dia pegawai baru anda ?" Tanya bapak wali kota sepeninggalan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah beliau menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya." Chanyeol mulai tidak suka. Tuan Kang Jeon Ho hanya mengangguk sekilas sambil mengusap-ngusap dagunya.

"Jadi, sampai dimana tadi?" Ujarnya lagi, Chanyeol berdecak mendengarnya lalu mengangkat cangkir yang ada dihadapannya, menikmati teh buatan Byun Baekhyun itu.

"Saya bukan orang yang tepat, Tuan."

"Tapi puteriku...ya, sejujurnya dia menyukai anda. Besar sekali harapanku kalau kau akan menjadi menantuku nanti." Mendengarnya Chanyeol hanya tertawa dalam hati. Ia bisa menangkap niat 'ada udang dibalik batu' dari tamunya kini.

"Kalau bisa, luangkan waktu anda untuk makan malam bersama kami. Anda sudah kuanggap anak sendiri hingga aku sendiri yang secara langsung datang mengundangmu. Uri Yerin adalah wanita yang baik, dan kurasa orang yang tepat bersamanya adalah anda." Chanyeol masih diam mendengarnya. Baik ? Apa Tuan Kang melewatkan sesuatu ? Baru tiga bulan yang lalu perempuan yang dia sebut wanita baik itu melakukan tabrak lari dan membuat berita heboh di surat kabar mana pun, ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Saya tidak punya banyak waktu dalam waktu dekat ini, Tuan Kang. Saya minta maaf." Kalimat Chanyeol membuat wajah Tuan Kang berubah. Ia merasa ini penolakan halus. Dan tentu saja itu benar, Chanyeol sejak awal tahu niat Tuan Kang bukan hanya menjodohkan puterinya dengan Chanyeol tapi juga untuk kebutuhan politiknya. Ia tahu kalau Chanyeol itu adalah seorang yang kaya dan dari keluarga yang baik. Dengan begitu, tidak hanya untung dalam materi, kesan yang baik pun akan muncul jika ia berhasil menjodohkan puterinya dengan Chanyeol. Semua itu demi mewujudkan betapa besar kekuasaannya yang pasti berpengaruh untuk kelangsungan kehidupan politik beliau. Tuan Kang itu dikabarkan akan mencalonkan diri sebagai Walikota Daegu tahun depan. Besar kemungkinan yang ia lakukan saat ini untuk mempermulus jalannya.

"Atau...apa anda sudah punya calon sendiri ?" tanya Tuan Kang. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. Tatapan Wakil wali kota itu menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"Jadi benar anda sudah punya calon? apa dia lebih cantik dari puteriku ?" Nada bicara Tuan Kang sudah tersinggung, karena tak kunjung dijawab oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri pun bingung.

"Baik...tentu saja, walau tidak secantik puteri anda tetapi dia punya sikap yang baik, dan tidak lari dari tanggung jawab." Kalimat telak membuat bapak wakil wali kota terdiam. Wajah pria tersebut tampak mengeras juga dicampur rasa malu. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum puas setelah melihat ekspresi tuan Kang. Sesekali orang yang egois seperti beliau diberi pelajaran, termasuk pelajaran moral.

.

.

.

Jam kantor sudah berakhir. Hanya menyisakan Baekhyun dan beberapa orang yang lembur dengan pekerjaan mereka. Baekhyun tidak lembur, ia hanya menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang harus ia antar besok pagi ke ruangan Chanyeol. Ia berniat menyelesaikannya lebih dahulu dan segera meletakannya di atas meja Chanyeol, dengan begitu Baekhyun memiliki jam istirahat yang cukup banyak malam ini tanpa mengerjakan apapun.

Setelah menyimpan semua filenya kini saatnya semua pekerjaannya tadi ia print. Baekhyun nyaris tertidur menunggu lembar di lembar kertas keluar dari mesin printer. Akhirnya, lembar terakhir keluar. Baekhyun pun merapikannya dan memasukan semuanya kedalam sebuah map.

"Saatnya mengantar keruangan Sajjangnim." Pemuda itu beranjak duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruangan Chanyeol di lantai 2.

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol dan ia disambut oleh warna senja sore mendominasi ruangan tersebut.

"Selalu saja dia lupa menutup kaca jendelanya." Setelah meletakan map tadi di atas meja, pemuda itu menekan sebuah tombol remote yang ada di meja sekali dan dengan sekejap gorden jendela tertutup.

Sesuatu terjadi, salah satu lampu ruangan Chanyeol mendadak berkedap kedip dan beberapa detik kemudian mati total.

"Mwoya? Lampunya mati?" Baekhyun menekan beberapa kali saklar lampu tapi lampunya tidak menyala-menyala.

"Aish, merepotkan sekali!" Pemuda itupun keluar dengan langkah kesal.

.

.

.

"Se-sedikiiit lagiih..." Baekhyun kini sudah berdiri di atas puncak tangga. Tangannya menggapai-gapai bola lampu diatas langit-langit ruangan Chanyeol. Pemuda berparas manis itu mengumpat. Ia kira awalnya pekerjaan ini hanya sebentar saja, nyatanya memakan waktu hampir sepuluh menit. Itu pun tangannya belum sampai-sampai memegang bola lampu. Kenapa ia tidak membawa tangga yang besar saja dari gudang? Tapi, ia pasti kewalahan mengangkat tangga tersebut menuju ruangan Chanyeol. Tangga itu terlalu berat dan panjang, setidaknya butuh dua orang untuk mengangkatnya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak meminta bantuan orang lain ? Tidak, masalah utamanya, kenapa ia mau-maunya mengganti bola lampu ruangan Chanyeol. Kenapa tidak menyuruh petugas teknis saja? Tapi, menunggu petugas pasti akan lama dan sama saja ia harus pulang malam, padahal dia bekerja keras tadi mengerjakan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu. Memikirnya semakin membuat Baekhyun sebal.

"Kenapa juga lampunya mati saat aku yang masuk kesini! Ayolaaah...tangan panjanglah, beberapa senti saja," Baekhyun kembali berusaha menggapai. "Pasti sampai, pasti sampaai..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Teguran tiba-tiba dari bawah membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan refleks menoleh. Mendadak ia kehilangan keseimbangan, Baekhyun pun terjungkal kebelakang beserta tangga pendeknya.

"Kyaaa!"

Sepasang lengan kokoh menyambutnya dan otomatis Baekhyun tidak jatuh kelantai namun sedetik kemudian barulah ia roboh hingga bokongnya menyentuh lantai dan membuatnya mengaduh. Tentu saja hal itu terjadi, dengan bobot bedan seberat Baekhyun tidak mungkin orang yang 'mendadak' menyambutnya tidak terjatuh, paling tidak Baekhyun tidak menyentuh lantai secara langsung dari ketinggian tadi dan berhasil mengindari timpaan tangga.

"Auuh, apa tanganku baru saja patah ?"

"Sa-sajangniim..." Baekhyun menoleh menatap orang yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Baek? Ada yang luka?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menggerak-gerakan lengan dan bahu pelan-pelan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?!" Bentak Chanyeol padanya.

"I..itu, Aku berniat mengantikan bola lampu ruangan anda Sajjangnim. Namun, Sajjangnim tiba-tiba datang dan mengejutkanku."

"Kau menyalahkanku ?"

"Tidak! Tidak seperti itu. Aku kan kaget tadi."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Untung tanganku tidak patah, kalau tidak kau yang bertanggung jawab." Ucapannya membuat Baekhyun menunduk.

"Maaf, Sajjangnim..." Cicit pemuda itu dan mebuat Chanyeol gemas. Pria tampan itu terkekeh. "Aku cuma bercanda, tanganku tak apa-apa." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali memandangnya cemberut. Chanyeol mengacak rambut depan Baekhyun.

"Ayo, Berdiri!" Chanyeol berdiri sambil membimbing bahu Baekhyun.

"Jadi, mana bola lampu barunya?Biar aku yang memasangnya." Chanyeol mendirikan tangga yang sempat roboh tadi.

"Di atas meja. Biar aku yang mengambilnya. Sajjangmin naik saja." Baekhyun pun mengambil bola lampu lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol yang dengan mudah melepaskan bola lampu yang lama. Inilah yang membuat Baekhyun kembali merenggut, 'Kenapa tubuhku tidak setinggi Sajjangnim...?'

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul**_ ,

"Sehun-ssi, Kau diminta Dokter Kim keruang rapat sekarang." Kata wanita muda yang sama-sama mengenakan jas putih seperti Sehun saat ia melewati ruang pasien dimana Sehun sedang berada. Pemuda berparas tampan itu menoleh kearah teman perempuannya itu lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Nde, terima kasih, Eunju-ssi." Jawab Sehun lalu kembali menghadap pada seorang anak kecil yang merupakan salah satu pasien dirumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Nari-ah, Oppa harus menemui dokter Kim dulu, kau istirahatlah." Nari, anak perempuan yang sedang berbaring itu mengangguk.

"Nde...Tapi dokter Park, boleh aku tanya sesuatu ?"

"Baiklah, apa ?"

"Kenapa liontin kalung anda 500 won, Dokter Park suka sekali memakai kalung aneh itu ?" Sehun meraba kalung yang mengintip keluar dari balik kausnya. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Ini koin keberuntungan Nari-ah, aku selalu beruntung jika memakai kalung ini." Jawab Sehun.

"Kalau... nanti aku menjalani operasi lagi, aku bolehkan meminjamnya ? Aku...aku mau operasiku nanti berhasil, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Appa sendirian..." Ucapannya membuat Sehun tertegun. Gadis kecil berusia sembilan tahun itu menunduk sambil meremas selimutnya.

"Nde, tentu saja...dengan senang hati aku akan meminjamkannya padamu." Nari menatapnya dengan senyuman cerah.

"Terima kasih dokter Park!"

.

.

.

"Kau, kau, kau, dan kau! Akan di tugaskan melayani masyarakat di rumah sakit cabang yang ada di Daegu. Semuanya berangkat malam ini, dan ini perintah langsung dari pimpinan." Dokter Kim seperti biasa bicara dengan ketusnya kepada empat mahasiswa kedokteran yang sedang menjalani masa praktek di HanWoo Hospital, salah satu mahasiswa adalah Park Sehun yang berdiri diam di belakang sementara ketiga rekannya sibuk mengumpat.

"Itu saja dariku, berikan pelayanan terbaik kalian selama disana dan jangan permalukan nama besar rumah sakit kita."

"Nde...siap laksanakan Dokter," Dokter Kim pun pergi tanpa membalas lagi ucapan dari mahasiswa bimbingannya.

Setelah dokter Kim keluar dari raung rapat para dokter. Semua mahasiswa tersebut menghela napas berat.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita yang di pindahkan kesana?"

"Ya, Ampun. Ini membuatku frustasi,"

"Kudengar dari senior terdahulu fasilitas disana jugu sangat tidak memadai."

"Sehun-ssi, Apa kau tidak keberatan? Kita disana tidak sebentar, tapi satu setengah bulan." Seorang kawannya menegur keterdiaman Sehun. Namun, responnya sama seperti biasa, dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli lalu keluar ruangan.

Sehun bersandar di dinding kaca lift. Saat ini, benda kotak kaca tersebut membawanya turun kebawah menuju lobi utama rumah sakit. Setelah keluar dari lift tersebut, pemuda tinggi itu berjalan menuju ruang ganti dan melewati meja resepsionis dimana disana ada beberapa suster yang menatapnya terpesona. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Sambil menimang-nimang ponselnya, ia pun menelpon seseorang.

"Hyung, aku di pindah tugaskan untuk praktek di salah satu rumah sakit di situ. Selama disana aku akan tinggal denganmu."

.

.

.

Siang itu Baekhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ke halte bus. Setengah jam yang lalu, temannya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo menelponnya untuk segera kerumah pemuda itu. Katanya, ada hal yang penting.

Hari libur seperti hari ini membuat Baekhyun tidak ingin keluar rumah. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di hari sabtu untuk beristirahat di kamarnya seperti beruang, kemudian di hari Minggu lah ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk jalan-jalan. Tapi, berkat bunyi telpon pagi-pagi dari Kyungsoo menggagalkan semuanya.

Sebuah Bus berhenti di depan Baekhyun, ia pun langsung masuk kedalam benda kotak tersebut dan memilih tempat duduk kosong yang pertama kali ia lihat.

.

.

.

"Kyung, hal seperti ini kau sebut darurat ? Ya, Tuhan..." Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada sahabatnya. Dihadapan mereka kini ada pintu pagar rumah Kyungsoo yang sudah penyok.

"Tentu saja darurat, kau lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan pagar rumahku yang nyaris ambruk begitu."

"Siapa yang melakukannya ?"

"Kau kira aku tahu? Makanya aku menyuruhmu kesini untuk membantuku."

"Tapi aku bukan tukang bangunan Kyung, telpon tukang bangunan saja."

"Aku sudah menelpon mereka bahkan sebelum kau kemari."

"Mwo? Lalu apa maksud menyuruhku kemari?!"

"Kau, bantu aku mencari orang yang melakukan itu pada pagarku." Kyungsoo menunjuk pagar rumahnya lagi.

"Kau hanya tinggal melihat rekaman CCTV nya saja, Kyung..."

"Oh?...Ya, Kau benar,hehehe." Cengiran Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun semakin gemas. Kawannya ini memang benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan kata.

"Ya sudah, aku istirahat di rumahmu saja." Ia tak jadi pulang, dan kini memutuskan untuk istirahat dirumah sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakan telur setengah matang diatas nasi goreng yang di piring. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya ia akan tinggal berdua dengan sang adik. Sehun, beberapa malam yang lalu datang dengan membawa koper besar bersamanya.

"Huuah, sepertinya enak. Aku jadi lapar."

"Makanlah, cuci piringmu sendiri nanti." Ujar Chanyeol yang kini sedang menikmati setengah sarapanya dipiring.

"Araseo."

"Siapa yang akan menemani eomma dirumah selama kau disini?"

"Kristal, Yoora noona ?"

"Kau tahu sendiri jika Kristal sangat ingin hidup mandiri, dia bahkan diam-diam membeli apartemen pribadinya sendiri." Sehun diam tak menjawab ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahu aku jika noona akan pindah ke Australia ?"

"Mana aku tahu."

"Kau selalu seperti ini, aku masih tak berpikir untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanku." Ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Hyung pikir aku tidak seperti itu juga ?" Sehun menatapnya sinis. "Bukankah pewaris perusahaan adalah Hyung."

"Ada sesuatu yang menahanku disini..."

"Hyung menyukai seseorang?" Sehun meneguk setengah air minumnya.

"Kurasa begitu..." Chanyeol berkata sangat mantap kali ini. "Dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama agar dia tahu." Sehun menatap kakak kandungnya tak percaya lalu ia terkekeh.

"Siapa orangnya ?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

.

.

.

Weekend sudah begitu saja berlalu, Baekhyun kembali bekerja kekantor seperti biasa. Baekhyun kini sedang berjalan di pinggiran trotoar.

Lampu hijau menyala, semua orang ingin menyebrang berhenti di tepi jalan termasuk Baekhyun.

Setelah menunggu hampir 20 detik, barulah lampu merah menyala. Baekhyun dan beberapa masyrakat berbondong-bondong menyebrang.

BRAAKK!

Tiba-tiba mereka semua dikejutkan oleh suara benturan yang keras.

Ditengah jalan, sebuah motor dan mobil sedan bertabrakan dan membuat pemiliknya terpental beberapa meter dengan penuh darah.

Semua orang terkejut, namun tak ada yang bergerak menghampiri.

Pemilik mobil tersebut keluar dan berjalan terhuyung kearah Baekhyun dengan pelipis berdarah seolah meminta bantuan. Belum sempat Baekhyun menggapainya ia pun ambruk di jalan. Dan situasi seperti ini masih belum ada yang menghubungi ambulan malah semua orang menghindari.

"Tolong, seseorang telepon ambulan!" Baekhyun berteriak dan menghampiri orang yang pingsan tadi. Dengan gemetar Baekhyun meraba urat nadi di leher orang tadi. Masih ada denyut nadi, namun sangat lemah.

"Minggir kau!" Seseorang menyingkirkan bahu Baekhyun dan membuatnya terkejut.

Baekhyun diam saja melihat orang itu dengan telaten memeriksa nadi lelaki yang pingsan tadi.

"Telpon rumah sakit sekarang juga." Pemuda itu melemparkan ponselnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Huh?"

"CEPAT! PASIEN SEDANG KRITIS!"

"Nde!" Baekhyun gelagapan menekan nomor darurat dengan ponsel tersebut lalu menelponnya.

Orang itu, Park Sehun, Kini sedang melakukan pertolongan pertama bagi pasien.

.

.

.

Ambulan sudah datang, Sehun beserta kedua pasien itu masuk kedalam Ambulan yang perlahan pergi. Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Pagi ini sangat luar biasa.

Tanpa sadar dia masih memegang ponsel orang tadi.

"Ponsel orang itu..." Baekhyun menatap ponsel dan ambulan yang berjalan bergantian. Ia menghela napas. Mungkin ia sendiri yang akan mengantarnya nanti. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan langkahnya lagi menuju kantor.

Lagi, sesuatu menahannya. Baekhyun terinjak sesuatu. Di bawah kakinya ada sebuah benda yang mengkilat. Kalung dengan liontin koin 500 won. Di pungutnya kalung yang putus tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus mengantar kedua barang ini secepatnya pada orangnya." Ujarnya lagi setelah melihat wallpaper ponsel dimana lelaki yang difoto memakai kalung yang sama dengan yang dipegang Baekhyun saat ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih buat review chapter yang kemaren, semoga yang ini tidak mengecewakan dan reviewnya nambaah...hahaha

Keep Wait yaaa...

Cu

-JieyooPark-


	6. Chapter 6

**From Daegu to Seoul**

 **Chapter 6 : Nama dokter itu Sehun**

 **.**

 **Author: Jie Yoo Park**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun a.k.a Park Sehun and other cast.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Note: BxB, Chanbaek. DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Playlist Chapter ini : -** **말해** **!** **뭐해** **? (Talk Love)**

 **.**

 **Let's Play**

 **And**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Daegu**_.

"Sehun _-ah!_ " Seorang rekannya dirumah sakit memanggil Sehun sehingga membuat dokter tampan itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Hm, Sangwoo _-ah._ Ada apa?"

"Kau kemana saja setelah jam makan siang tadi? Kutelpon tidak kau angkat-angkat."

"Oh, aku harus ke suatu tempat tadi. " Jawab Sehun. Tangan Pria itu meraba kantong dimana ponselnya biasa berada. "Aku tidak mendengar ponselku berbunyi, mungkin baterai ponselku sudah hab-" Sehun berhenti mencari ponselnya yang ternyata tidak ada disemua kantong. Ia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

" _Wae?_ Kau kehilangan ponselmu?" Tanya Sangwoo heran.

"Tidak tidak. Sepertinya bersama... seseorang?" Ucapnya tidak begitu yakin.

"Kalau sudah ditangan orang lain itu pasti tidak akan kembali."

"Pinjam ponselmu."

"Huh?" Temannya dibuat membeo dan dengan tidak sopannya dia mengambil ponsel Sangwoo yang ada dikantong depan jas dokternya.

" _Aigoo_ , bocah ini." Kawannya dibuat tercengang namun memaklumi perbuatan Sehun tersebut. Pasalnya tak sekali dua kali Sehun bertindak seperti itu. Jadi dia dan temannya yang lain sudah biasa.

Sementara itu, Sehun menunggu seseorang yang ia yakini sedang memegang ponselnya. Ponselnya aktif namum belum diangkat.

"Ayo, angkatlah..."

"Tidak akan mungkin diangkat." Ujar Sangwoo. Sehun mendelik matanya pada Sangwoo.

"Aishh, kenapa tidak di ang-"

" _ **Yeobseo?"**_

"Akhirnya diangkat juga..." Sehun berujar lega. " _Yeobseo_ , ini aku, pemilik ponsel yang sedang kau pegang. Aku perlu sekali ponselku. Bisa kau antar sekarang?" Ujar Sehun membuat temannya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. _Bukan seperti itu cara meminta tolong yang baik dan benar, Sehun-ah.._

" _ **Huh?"**_

"Aku, Sehun. Park Sehun. Ponselku tadi pagi tidak sengaja kuberikan padamu untuk menelpon ambulan. Aku lupa mengambilnya darimu. Bisakah kau mengantarnya padaku?"

" _ **Ooh...**_ _ **anda**_ _ **yang tadi pagi?"**_

" _Nde."_

" _ **Aku sedang bekerja, bagaimana anda saja yang mengambilnya kesini."**_

"Kau bekerja dimana?"

" _ **Di kantor pemerintahan kota."**_

"Aku setengah jam lagi akan ada operasi, aku tidak bisa kesana. Bisakah kau saja yang kesini?"

" _ **..."**_

" _Yeobseo?"_

" _ **Ah, Ndee...akan saya antar saat pulang nanti. Anda tidak keberatan menunggu,kan?"**_

"Ok, tidak masalah."

" _ **Dimana saya bisa menemui anda?"**_

"Dirumah sakit pusat. Datang saja."

" _ **Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti."**_

"Hm" Setelah mematikan ponselnya. Sehun mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik. "Terima kasih."

"Siapa yang kau telpon? _Namja? Yeoja?"_ Tanya sangwoo padanya. Sehun memandang iritasi kepada temannya itu.

" _Namja_." Jawab Sehun lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang ganti. Temannya menghela napas dan hanya mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"Selama disini kita belum bertemu dengan orang yang bisa kita ajak kencan. Selalu bertemu orang sakit saja, kudengar gadis-gadis di kota ini banyak yang berwajah manis." Ujar temannya namun Sehun tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan ucapan temannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari teman kencan saja? Itung-itung sebagai hiburan selama disini, bagaimana?" Sehun menandang senyum lebar kawannya tapi tetap memasang wajah tidak tertarik.

"Sebentar lagi kita ada operasi. Persiapkan saja dirimu." Jawab Sehun lalu membuka pintu ruang ganti tak perduli kalau temannya berdecak.

.

o0o

.

Baekhyun baru saja meletakan ponselnya diatas meja dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan pula lewatlah Chanyeol dan beberapa anak buahnya melewati ruangan Baekhyun. Sejenak Baekhyun melirik pada lelaki tinggi yang tampak serius bicara tersebut. Betapa menganggumnya bos mereka itu. Secara tak sengaja juga Chanyeol meliriknya balik dan membuat Baekhyun mendadak merasa bergemuruh di dadanya selama beberapa detik. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melewatinya namun berefek luar biasa untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol sering sekali tersenyum seperti itu padanya tapi kenapa kali ini ia mendadak gugup, Baekhyun jadi bingung sendiri. Mata sipitnya masih menatap punggung Chanyeol yang kini menghilang dari balik pintu utama kantor. Baekhyun menghela napas atas ke kurangajaran jantungnya yang mendadak berdebar dan membuat ia sempat salah tingkah tadi.

"Sedang lihat apa kau?" Hyuna muncul tiba-tiba seperti biasa dan mengagetkannya. "Tak usah memasang wajah kaget seperti itu, cepat fotocopy ini."

" _Ndeee_..." Jawab Baekhyun setengah hati namun wajahnya tetap tersenyum.

"Kerja yang semangat ya..." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak ada nada-nada menyemangati tersebut, Hyuna kembali meninggalkan meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung wanita seksi itu lalu melirik tumpukan kertas yang Hyuna tinggalkan di mejanya seperti biasa.

Drrrtt... Drrrtt

Ponsel Baekhyun kembali bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk, dari Park _Sajjangnim_.

' _ **Mau makan siang bersamaku siang ini, Baekhyun-ssi?'**_

Mata baekhyun membulat membaca pesan singkat dari bosnya itu. Baekhyun menimang-nimang ingin membalas apa. Setelah berpikir sejenak, pemuda manis itu membalas pesan Chanyeol.

' _ **Apa tidak apa-apa kalau saja ikut makan siang bersama sajjangnim?'**_

Baekhyun mengirim pesan tersebut. Selang beberapa detik, sebuah pesan baru lagi masuk yang merupakan balasan sms dari Chanyeol.

' _ **Jadi kau mau? Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Sampai Jumpa**_ _ **.'**_

Baekhyun berkedip-kedip membaca pesan Chanyeol. Seingatnya ia belum mengatakan kalau ia setuju atas tawaran Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh dengan pesan atasannya tersebut. Yeah, setidak Chanyeol tahu kalau dia tidak menolak tawaran makan siang bersama hari ini.

' _ **Iya, sampai jumpa. Selamat bekerja Sajjangnim ;)'**_

Baekhyun baru saja akan mengirim pesan tersebut namun sesusatu menahannya.

"Kenapa aku seolah-olah seperti isteri yang menyemangati suaminya bekerja?" gumamnya seorang diri. Pemuda itu menghapus setengah isi dari pesannya dan menggantinya dengan kalimat yang baru.

' _ **Iya, sampai jumpa nanti, Sajjangnim...'**_

Dengan sekali sentuh, pesan tersebut terbang menuju Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali meletakan ponselnya seraya memikirkan kenapa ia refleks membalas pesan Chanyeol dengan kalimat seperti itu. Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengajaknya makan siang? Kenapa Chanyeol menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya seperti itu? Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia kembali melirik tumpukan kertas dari Hyuna tadi dan langsung beranjak berdiri melakukan perintah Hyuna untuk memfotocopy kertas-kertas tersebut untuknya.

"Pikiran-pikiran aneh, menjauhlah dari kepalaku..."

.

o0o

.

Usai rapat beberapa menit yang lalu saatnya jam makan siang. Baekhyun yang baru saja mencuci tangannya ditoilet kantor mendapatkan telpon dari atasan tampannya dan itu membuat Baekhyun teringat janji kalau ia akan makan siang bersama Chanyeol hari ini.

 _ **"Kau dimana? Aku menunggumu di halaman kantor."**_

"Iya, Sajjangnim, saya akan kesana. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

 _ **"Oke."**_

Baekhyun memasukan ponselnya kedalam kantong lau keluar menuju halaman kantor dimana Chanyeol sudah menunggunya.

Tak jauh dari halaman kantor, Chanyeol tampak berdiri menunggunya dan membuat Baekhyun menggerutu kecil.

"Kenapa dia tidak didalam mobil saja, aku malu kalau dilihat orang begini." Gumamnya yang tak mungkin di dengar oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya sambil menunduk dalam akibat pandangan ingin tahu orang-orang kantor yang tampak wow karena mendapati Chanyeol menunggunya di samping mobil.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat gelengan dari Baekhyun.

"Ayo, masuklah." Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Baekhyun masuk dan Chanyeol menutupnya kembali. Dari dalam mobil Baekhyun bisa melihat gerombolan karyawan yang menatap kearah mereka dan tampaknya saling bertanya satu sama lain. Habislah riwayatnya hari ini. Ia akan diberikan seribu pertanyaan atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dia dan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau makan dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Terserah _sajjangnim_ , saya kan ikut _sajjangnim_ saja."

"Heiii, jangan panggil aku _Sajjangnim_ saat kita sudah tidak di tempat kerja. Kitakan teman kalau sedang tidak dikantor." Ujar Chanyeol membawa mobilnya menuju tempat makan yang tidak jauh dari kantor.

"Jadi, _Sajjangnim_ ingin di panggil apa?"

"Hmm...Chanyeol _hyung_?"

" _Hyung_? Ah, iya, _Sajjangnimkan_ eh- maksudku _Hyung_ kan sudah tua hahaha." Tawa Baekhyun menular pada Chanyeol.

"Begitukan lebih baik dan membuat kita terasa lebih dekat." Ujar Chanyeol yang langsung membuat tawa Baekhyun meredup. Kenapa ia mendadak gugup seperti ini? Aduh, Kenapa situasinya jadi aneh begini, ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Tak hanya Baekhyun yang begitu, Chanyeol juga merasa.

 _'Apa yang sudah kau ucapkan tadi, Park Chanyeol?'_ Namun, semua itu tertutupi oleh sikap Chanyeol yang kini tampak biasa saja.

.

o0o

.

Hari sudah petang dan langit tampaknya mendung sore itu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang membawa ponsel Sehun itu akan mendatanginya di rumah sakit.

"Ini sudah jam 5 sore, kenapa orang itu belum muncul?" Sehun sudah bosan duduk di salah satu kursi taman rumah sakit. Sehun mencoba mengingat kembali seperti apa wajah pemuda itu tadi pagi. Mengingat bagaimana hebohnya wajah itu saat tidak ada orang lain mau peduli pada korban kecelakaan di jalan raya. Kalau Ia tidak disana saat itu pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Ia tidak mungkin akan bertemu lagi (jika pemuda itu benar mengantar ponselnya) dengan wajah itu.

Ini bukan pertemuan pertama. Jika di ingat lagi, sudah tiga kali mereka bertemu secara kebetulan. Kata orang, kalau dua orang bertemu tiga kali secara kebetulan bisa jadi mereka... _jodoh_? Astaga, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini pasti efek kurang tidur. Mana ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini." Saat Sehun menyadarkan dirinya saat itu juga matanya melihat sosok yang di tunggu-tunggunya dari tadi sedang dalam kebingungan mencari Sehun (sepertinya).

Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu besar rumah sakit.

Baekhyun menyesali dirinya kenapa dia lupa nama orang menelpon tadi siang. Kalau dia ingatkan akan lebih mudah menanyakannya pada bagian resepsionis rumah sakit. Di lihatnya hari sudah sangat mendung sekali dan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan sementara dia masih belum pulang. Baekhyun hari ini juga lupa membawa payung. Kasihan ayahnya kalau sampai Baekhyun membuatnya kembali khawatir.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hei!" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di depannya.

"Anda pemilik ponsel itukan?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mengingat wajah Sehun yang mirip dengan wallpaper ponsel yang kini sudah kehabisan batere itu.

"Yap!" Jawab Sehun. Baekhyun tampak menghela napas lega. Ia membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel beserta kalung milik Sehun yang jatuh dibawah kakinya tadi pagi.

"Maaf saya agak terlambat mengantarnya. Tadi ada sedikit pekerjaan tambahan di tempat kerja. Ini ponsel dan kalung anda." Baekhyun memberikan semua barang itu. Sehun masih melihat wajahnya dalam diam.

"Tuan?" Tegur Baekhyun lagi karena tak mendapatkan respon dari Sehun.

"Oh, iya. Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ujar Sehun lalu tersenyum yang langsung dibalas ramah oleh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya harus pulang dulu. Sebelum hujan benar-benar turun. Selamat sore." Baekhyun pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam tanpa membalas ucapannya.

Sehun masih diam tak menjawab ucapan pamit seseorang yang sempat ia pikirkan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tidak salah lagi, dia memang orang yang sama, ucap Sehun dalam hati. Ia menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sudah akan meninggalkan rumah sakit sepenuhnya.

Bukankah pertemuan keempat itu adalah kesempatan?

Sehun menatap bandul kalung 500 won di tangannya.

Ini memang kalung keberuntungan! Dia yang mengantar orang itu untuk keempat kalinya kehadapan Sehun. Dan ia hanya membiarkannya begitu saja?

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya buru-buru menuju halte bus yang ada di seberang rumah sakit. Hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya dari atas langit sore itu membuat orang buru-buru mencari tempat berteduh.

Baekhyun kini sudah sampai di halte bus, bahu kanan kirinya serta kepalanya sudah basah tersiram derasnya hujan.

"Kenapa deras sekali, jadi basah begini aku." Keluhnya, hingga ada sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru gelap diberikan oleh seseorang padanya.

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengalihkan viewnya pada sosok yang berdiri disampingnya. Alangkah terkejutnya mendapati wajah dokter muda yang tadi bersamanya di depan rumah sakit kini berdiri dan sama basahnya seperti dirinya. Dokter yang belum ia ketahuinya namanya itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Di tangannya memegang sapu tangan yang ia tawarkan ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendadak canggung karena tak menyangka kalau dokter itu tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Pakai ini."

"Ah, Iya...terima kasih." Baekhyun menerima sapu tangan tadi dengan sedikit malu.

Keduanya masih berdiri diam satu sama lain seraya menunggu bus datang. Baekhyun menatap ujung sepatu kerjanya sambil sekali-kali menggosok lengannya karena suhu udara yang menurun drastis akibat hujan.

Yang tak terduga adalah beberapa orang datang berteduh dan berdesakan hingga membuat Baekhyun terdorong. Kalau saja Sehun tidak menahan lengannya ia bisa saja jatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya di halte itu.

"Terima kasih..." Baekhyun kembali mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan Sehun tadi.

"Nona, bisa kau mundur sedikit. Ada orang yang juga mau berteduh disini." Ucap Sehun pada seseorang yang membuat Baekhyun terdorong tadi. Wanita itu hanya merenggut mendapati pria tampan bicara seperti itu padanya. Ia pun melangkah mundur kebelakang. Baekhyun yang merasa tempat berdirinya sudah lapang akhirnya lega. Tanpa mereka sadari kalau sedari tadi tangan Sehun masih memegang kedua lengannya. Setelah beberapa detik, barulah Baekhyun sadar.

"Tuan...tolong, tangan anda-"

"Oh, maafkan aku."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun yang merasa situasinya sudah tidak secanggung tadi.

Sehun menghela napasnya diam-diam, baru pertama kali seumur hidupnya dia gugup seperti ini. Keputusannya untuk mengambil kesempatan di pertemuan ke empat mereka ini berefek tidak baik bagi jantungnya. Ia sebagai dokter tentu tahu jika ini bukanlah jenis penyakit jantung. Ini adalah penyakit jantung yang sering hinggap di dada anak muda, Sehun tersenyum tipis memikirkannya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika bus sudah di depan mereka. Semua orang buru-buru menuju pintu bus untuk menghindari hujan.

"Busnya sudah datang. Ayo!" Seru Baekhyun.

Bus? Dia kesinikan bukan untuk menunggu bus. Tapi dengan mudahnya kakinya melangkah mengikuti Baekhyun.

Setelah didalam bus. Mereka berdua duduk di deretan paling belakang.

"Akhirnya..." Baekhyun duduk dengan lega. Kemejanya kini tak sebasah tadi hanya saja masih terasa dingin.

"Sepertinya arah rumah kita searah." Baekhyun bicara lagi.

"Ya, sepertinya." Jawab Sehun. Keadaan bus terasa tenang.

"Sudah berapa lama bekerja di rumah sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku bukan dokter tetap di situ, aku dokter magang."

"Oh, ya?Dari Seoul?"

"Ya."

"Hebat sekali."

"Ku pikir tidak sehebat itu." Balas Sehun.

"Tentu saja hebat. Hanya mahasiswa yang berptestasi saja kan yang di tugaskan di rumah sakit besar di Daegu. Anda pasti salah satunya."

"Mendengarmu bicara formal sekali membuat aku merasa sangat tua. Ku pikir kita seumuran. Namaku, Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Pemuda berwajah manis itu sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya ia membalas tangan Sehun.

"Baekhyun. Namaku Baekhyun."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun- _ssi_..." Ucap Sehun yang dibalas tawa dan anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Mereka mengobrol banyak sore itu dan mulai berteman. Sehun memberanikan dirinya meminta nomor ponsel Baekhyun alasannya untuk memperbanyak teman selama di Daegu katanya. Cukup ampuh sih modus Sehun itu. Baekhyun tanpa keberatan memberikan nomor ponselnya. Dari yang Sehun baca, Baekhyun termasuk karakter orang yang mudah berteman, cukup ramah, dan suka bercanda. Dan yang paling penting, sejak di halaman rumah sakit tadi Baekhyun membuat jantung Sehun masih deg-deg an sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallooow, saya bawa lanjutannya.

Maaf baru di update, hihihi.

Gimana-gimana? Gaje kah?

Review For Next Chapter

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu yaaa...

Cu,

Jieyoopark


End file.
